El carnaval
by PokeStand 2.0
Summary: FedxVi 3 Una historia que tiene de todo un poco, espero que la disfruten :3
1. Capitulo 1

Vieri se despertó hace horas, pero aun seguía en la cama, algo extraño para el Pazzi. Estuvo reflexionando toda la mañana y llego a una conclusión; él se rindió. Se rindió, o quizá se rebeló, él no tenía idea. Pero estaba seguro de algo: cuando se levantara de la cama no sería un día como todos los demás. Sería el día en que Vieri de Pazzi sería él mismo sin pretender ser quienes otros querían que fuera. Y empezaría por lo primero que se le cruzara.

Se levantó y se asomó por la ventana. El día estaba horrible, no ayudaba que el cielo parecía que iba a estallar en gotas. El viento golpeaba fuertemente contra la ventana, haciendo reconsiderar a Vieri volver a la cama, pero en vez de eso comenzó a cambiarse perezosamente.

Salió de la habitación y una vez desayunado, fue a ver a su padre quien debía decirle si tenía algún trabajo para él.

Dio unos golpes algo tímidos, repasando lo que había estado pensando toda la mañana.

-"Pasa"- Se escucho desde adentro y Vieri obedeció.- Te necesitaba.- Dijo cuando entró, sin sacar la vista de unos papeles.- Tenes que entregar esto a Jacopo. El esclavo inútil que andaba por acá tenía la dirección. Buscalo.- Vieri asintió y tomó los papeles que su padre Francesco le entrego, todo sin ni siquiera levantar la vista.- y no seas tan idiota o algo así como para perderte o arruinar algo tan sencillo como un recado.- Agregó como final. Esta era una de las cosas por las cuales llegó a la conclusión de que su mañana reflexiva en realidad fue una pérdida de cordura. En especial por lo que vino después.

-Si soy tan idiota como para mandar estos papeles ¡hazlo tu mismo!- Grito tirando los papeles que le había encargado entregar arriba de lo que estaba haciendo- y quizá así logres hacer algo por ti mismo en vez de gritarle a la gente y sentirte importante ¡y yo soy el idiota!- Exclamó furioso, sintiendo que la ira de tantos años se liberaba como el fuego. Y el fuego fue apagado tan rápido como la mirada helada de su padre se clavo en él.

-Tenes exactamente diez minutos antes de que mande a los guardias a darte una lección, bastardo.- Dijo con una máscara de tranquilidad, hirviendo por dentro.

-¿Qué…?- _¿Guardias?_

-Bien, que sean nueve minutos…

-Pero…

-Ocho…

Vieri salió corriendo. Oh, esto sí que no lo esperaba. Tenía ocho minutos si su padre tenía un minúsculo sentimiento de compasión.

Mientras guardaba las cosas más indispensables en una pequeña mochila (Dinero y alguna que otra cosa que le pudiera servir) sentía que el corazón se le saldría de la boca en cualquier momento. En dos minutos estaba listo, pero no se marchó.

Entró sin ni siquiera tocar la puerta de la habitación, abalanzándose como si de ello dependiera su vida.

-Viola.- Dijo buscándola con ojos desesperados después de asegurarse de que la puerta estuviera bien cerrada.

-¿Vieri?- Preguntó su hermana preocupada, dejando el libro que leía a un lado.

-Me voy.

-¿Bueno?- Dijo confundida.

-Me voy- Repitió, levantando la mochila. Los ojos de Viola se abrieron, preguntando con la mirada si lo decía en serio, todavía confundida. Y el miedo en la cara de Vieri le daba la afirmación.

-¿Qué sucedió?- Dijo finalmente. Vieri suspiró. ¿Cómo y cuando se le ocurrió ponerse a pensar en su vida aquella misma mañana? Y ni siquiera había pasado una hora desde que se había levantado y ya estaba en grandes problemas.

-Padre. Perdí completamente la cordura. Le grite. Tengo menos de cinco minutos para irme si no quiero averiguar que castigo me dará él con los guardias.- Farfulló el mayor con pánico. Viola era de confianza, o al menos esperaba que no le fallara ahora.

-¿Pero cómo...? Ve a buscar a Federico. Él puede ayudarte hasta que padre se calme y puedas volver…- Vieri negó con la cabeza. Ella descubrió por si misma la "relación" que tenia con Federico Auditore. Francesco no iba a dejar pasar una cosa así. Además, él sabía que en el fondo nunca había sido más que una molestia para su padre.

Los golpes en la puerta lo paralizaron y en otro ataque el sentido común se le murió. Cuando se quizo dar cuenta de eso, estaba escondido debajo del balcón de Viola, con la mochila pegada a la espalda y agarrándose a la pared con su vida. Pero aun así, él no se marchó.

-"_Pasa_"- Alcanzó a oír a su hermana.

-"_Viola, ¿Viste a Vieri esta mañana?"-_ La voz detestable de su padre hizo que Vieri se estremeciera.

-"_No. Estuve leyendo en la mañana y una criada me trajo el desayuno, es la única persona que vi hoy antes de que vos llegaras. ¿Por qué lo busca padre? ¿Trabajo?_"- Su tono era curioso, como si hubiera estado aburrida toda la mañana y cualquier cosa que alguien le dijera la mantuviera interesada. Era buena mentirosa. Aunque probablemente, sí tuvo una mañana en una aburrida paz hasta que su hermano la interrumpió.

-_"Me cansé de ese incompetente. Mis guardias tienen una orden estricta de rastrearlo por todo Firenze y traérmelo vivo o muerto. Pero ni siquiera sientas lastima por él. Lo que realmente me sorprende es que ese estúpido haya tenido las agallas suficientes como para gritarme, pero esto no se va a quedar asi. Si no lo encuentran mis guardias, morirá de hambre en pocos días."- _Le dijo a Viola, mientras Vieri intento tragar. Sentía un nudo en la garganta.

-"_Bene. Solo me gustaría que no tomaras decisiones tan enojado, por el bien del resto de la familia_."- Intentó convencerlo, pero todos sabían que a Francesco no le importaba su familia, no del modo afectivo del que se preocuparía una persona normal. Solo se preocupaba cuando se trataba de dar honor a su apellido y de proteger a su hermosa hija (a quien en rara ocasión la deja salir del palazzo, esperando el momento indicado para un día salir y ser la más bonita del mundo. A ella no le importaba, tiene todo lo que quiere y todo lo que desea.) Nada más. Después de que Francesco se dio cuenta de que su hijo nunca iba a llegar a nada, puso los ojos en su hija. Era una de las jóvenes más hermosas de todo Firenze, quizá lo suficiente como para casarse con un importante príncipe, duque o funcionario importante. O al menos esas eran las expectativas de Francesco de Pazzi sobre su familia.

-"_No deberías preocuparte. Nos vemos_."- Se despidió Francesco. Vieri bajó en silencio y escapó del palazzo Pazzi. No sabía qué hacer ni a donde ir.

Caminó durante unas dos o tres horas, buscando alguna posada barata y como conseguir algo de dinero extra. Las monedas que tiene no iban a poder pagar más que una posible comida.

"_Ve a buscar a Federico. Él puede ayudarte…_" las palabras de Viola resonaron en su cabeza una vez más. Desde que salió del palazzo había estado considerando recurrir a su ayuda, pero quiso dar una vuelta así su cabeza se despejaba y quizá lograr pensar en algo coherente. Pero hoy no podía. Tomó los callejones secundarios, donde apenas había gente.

Se chocó con alguien, y distraído maldijo en voz baja mientras el otro se alejaba. Cuando iba a continuar, apareció Federico Auditore, con su habitual sonrisa estúpida que muy, muy en el fondo, a Vieri le encantaba. Demasiado en el fondo.

-Ciao, Vieri, no esperaba verte por aquí. ¿Te dieron el día libre para jugar conmigo?- Preguntó sonriente. Era cierto, a esta hora en un día normal Vieri estaría haciendo lo que a su padre no se le da la gana hacer.

-No, de hecho te estaba… Buscando...- Dijo vacilando.

-¿A mí?- Una sonrisa se había ensanchado en su rostro pero se fue desvaneciendo al ver la expresión de Vieri.

-Federico, ¿No viste ningún guardia dando vueltas por Firenze?

-Siempre hay guardias dando vueltas pero ahora que lo mencionas, hay más de lo habitual y están un poco más violentos… ¿Vieri?- Federico ahora sí estaba preocupado de la forma en que Vieri palideció en dos segundos.

-"_Mis guardias tienen una orden estricta de rastrearlo por todo Firenze y traérmelo vivo o muerto_…"- Murmuró Vieri para sí mismo, repitiendo las crueles palabras de su padre.- Toda la guardia Pazzi esta tras de mi.- Le dijo a Federico.

-¿Qué hiciste?- Le preguntó en sus propios pensamientos. Pero Vieri estaba ya pensando en otra cosa.

Cuando su cordura volviera, el se iba a odiarse a sí mismo por esto, pero ¿Iba a tener otra oportunidad para enloquecer y animarse a lo que nunca hubiera hecho en situaciones normales?

Vieri agarró la camisa de Federico y le estampó un beso.

Federico se quedó inmóvil, con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa pero antes de reaccionar Vieri se había alejado.

En meses desde que estaban juntos, Vieri nunca había comenzado un beso, siempre lo hizo Federico mientras el otro se quejaba, hasta que se tragaba el orgullo y se lo devolvía. O lo empujaba y se iba furioso.

Vieri lo abrazó y acercó su boca al oído del Auditore.

-No digas nada y cierra la boca. Ahora llévame a un lugar seguro, cualquier lugar, donde no me encuantren.- Farfulló entre la desesperación y la sinceridad, alejándose de Federico (quien se había quedado boquiabierto) y mirando el camino, sonrojándose.

Vieri nunca era impulsivamente cariñoso (si violento) y a él le parecio adorable.

Federico, recuperado de su sorpresa ahora tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Bien. El lugar más seguro para que alguien se esconda de un Pazzi es el palazzo Auditore- Vieri abrió la boca para quejarse pero Federico tenía razón: sería el último lugar donde su padre pensaría buscarlo, en la casa de su enemigo.

-¿Y se puede saber cómo voy a entrar?- Preguntó, todavía evitando su mirada.

-Mi familia se fue de paseo. Ezio y yo solemos separarnos e ir por ahí, a veces juntos y otras veces por separado, como hoy. Te quedaras en mi habitación hasta que sepa qué hacer contigo…- Dijo Federico con su tono burlón. El otro lo ignoró.

-¿Y qué voy a comer? Tu plan no va a funcionar.- Vieri negó con la cabeza, dándose por vencido (casi por muerto).

-Si va a funcionar _caro_, comerás lo que te traiga. Nadie entra a mi habitación sin mi permiso y si así fuera tengo un enorme armario...- Federico comenzó a caminar hacia su casa, ya que veía que Vieri empezaba a cambiar de opinión.

Vieri lo siguió, todavía rehuyendo a su mirada a sabiendas que la felicidad que vería reflejada en los ojos de Federico sería demasiado para él. El día en si había sido demasiado para lo que él estaba acostumbrado y aun no terminaba.


	2. Capitulo 2

Hasta hace cinco minutos, Vieri leía tranquilamente, después de haber comido una rica comida. Empezaba a pensar que no era tan mala idea quedarse a vivir un par de días en el cuarto de Federico. No. Si era mala idea. Por lo menos, la tarde que estaba pasando ahí no era tan mala.

Pero ahora, sentado en la cómoda cama de Federico, no podía seguir leyendo como hasta recién. Federico se había ido a recibir a su familia, que había llegado por fin de su paseo y Vieri se sentía nervioso, ya que ahora estaba solo en el cuarto de un miembro de la familia rival a su padre. Y por propia voluntad. Pero Federico era diferente, no era como los demás Auditore, no era como su estúpido hermano menor.

Hacia frio y no ayudaba que Vieri ya de por si fuera friolento. Tapado con las suaves sabanas azules de la cama del Auditore, le echó una última ojeada al libro que intentaba leer, pero ya no podía concentrarse. Salió de la cálida cama y se dirigió al gran ropero que había al lado de la ventana. Lo abrió y sacó su mochila, guardando su libro favorito que él agradeció que ya estuviera dentro de la misma cuando se puso a empacar desesperadamente. Solo había conseguido guardar monedas, su diario y un medallón que si lo vendía quizá lograría juntar un poco de dinero extra. Y también tenía el libro. Cerró la puerta del mueble y volvió a la cama, tapándose hasta el pecho.

La habitación era mucho más pequeña que la suya (O quizá su cuarto era demasiado grande) y solo consistía en el enorme ropero, la cama y un escritorio usado para acumular las estupideces. Su escritorio estaba repleto de papeles importantes y documentos de trabajo, en cambio, el de Federico estaba lleno de cosas que él escribía, dibujos mal hechos y objetos inservibles (¿Por qué había plumas arriba de su escritorio?)

Vieri continuó inspeccionando y comparando la habitación de Federico, ya que al menos conseguía distraerse.

Federico volvió después de un rato y tras haber cerrado la puerta con llave saludo al hombre sentado en su cama con una sonrisa. Se metió en la cama con Vieri mientras él fruncía el ceño, pero sin animarse a reprochar nada; después de todo, Federico era una estufa viviente que tenía todo el derecho de acostarse en su propia cama. O quizá, a Vieri no le importara ¿Con lo que había pasado hoy? Suspiró y se acurró contra Federico, cerrando los ojos decidido a dormirse. Confiaba en que cuando abriera los ojos se despertara en su habitación o al menos, recuperara la cordura de una vez por todas. Federico lo envolvió en un cálido abrazo y Vieri se quedó dormido.

Lo primero que sintió fue mucha hambre. Vieri se dio cuenta que se había quedado dormido sin ni siquiera cenar. A menos de que todo hubiera sido un extraño sueño, ya que ni siquiera había abierto los ojos y no había rastro del calor de Federico en la cama.

Se quedó un rato con los ojos cerrados, deseando que todo haya sido un sueño y convenciéndose de ello, hasta que un rico olor despertó más hambre del que tenía (si eso era posible) y finalmente se atrevió a abrir los ojos.

Lo primero que vio fue la cara sonriente de Federico y lo segundo la bandeja con el desayuno.

"Sigo en la habitación de Federico. Eso significa que si pasó lo que yo no quería que pasara…" pensó Vieri, pero ni siquiera se sintió mal por eso, no con el hambre y la comida enfrente suyo. Luego tendría tiempo de quejarse y arrepentirse.

-Buongiorno, Vieri. Duermes tanto que si no respiraras habría pensado que estabas muerto…- Bromeó Federico y al ver que Vieri no sacaba los ojos de la comida extendió la bandeja.- Come hasta que te llenes… o hasta que se acabe.- Le dijo sonriente y Vieri empezó a comer.

-Hoy temprano fui a ver a Viola- Comentó Federico mirando por la ventana y Vieri se interesó.

-¿Para qué?

-Para saber que pinta tiene todo esto. Me dijo que averiguó y tu padre planea buscarte por tres días más. Después te dará por muerto y solo buscará tu cadáver…- A Vieri le dio un retorcijón en el estómago. ¿No se supone que su padre tiene que protegerlo y ayudarlo? No, a él tenía que tocarle un hijo de puta, pero Vieri no lo iba a dejar pasar. Si algo habia aprendido de Francesco era a guardar rencor.

-Figlio di puttana- Masculló Vieri enojado, empujando la bandeja. Ya no tenía ganas de comer, tenía ganas de salir a la calle y demostrarle a su padre de lo que él era capaz. Y no, esta vez no se trataba de ganar su aprobación ni nada por él estilo. Se trataba de cerrarle la boca y que se tragara su maldito orgullo…

-Me voy- Anunció Vieri.

-¿He? ¿A dónde?- Preguntó Federico confundido.

-A cualquier lugar que no sea este.

-¿Por qué?

-¡Soy un Pazzi! No puedo vivir en el palazzo Auditore, y menos si es a escondidas.- Ya sentía que podía pensar coherente. No podía seguir en esa casa, era sentenciar su muerte.

-Bene, podría decirle a mi familia…- Federico lo consideró. Vieri negó con la cabeza, enojado. Ya le parecía bastante que se haya dejado convencer de haber dormido allí.- Vieri, no seas tonto, este lugar es seguro, al menos quédate hasta que tu padre te dé por muerto y hasta que se te ocurra que hacer. Además, me encanta tenerte acá- Dijo acercándose y rompiendo el espacio que había entre ellos. Vieri se alejo hasta que la pared se lo impidió y comenzó a maldecir tanto a la pared como a Federico, quien se empezó a reír.

-Deja de hacer eso. Merda, ¿Vas a ser tan molesto todo el tiempo?- Se quejó Vieri.

-Depende. Tenes que comer, Vieri. Si terminas de desayunar, dejo de hacer "esto".- Dijo acercándose más a Vieri mientras hacia un gesto hacia la bandeja. Vieri, pegado a la pared, suspiró. Él haría cualquier cosa por que Federico lo dejara de molestar, aunque eso significara comer con nauseas. Quizá tuviera la suerte de vomitarle encima.

Vieri agarró la bandeja y Federico se alejo con una sonrisa triunfante.

Vieri había pasado todo el día leyendo, durmiendo, leyendo, ignorando a Federico, leyendo, besando a Federico, leyendo, maldiciendo a Federico, durmiendo y releyendo. Había sido el día menos productivo de toda su vida y eso lo hacía sentirse inútil.

Aprovechando que Federico cenaba con su familia y él estaba solo, agarró su diario y se puso a escribir. Era la única forma que tenía para desahogarse, en especial ahora que no tenía a nadie a quien asesinar.

"_**Ayer enloquecí. Hoy todo me parece una horrible pesadilla, ni siquiera recuerdo bien qué fue lo que pasó. Le grite a mi padre diciéndole que es un inútil en especial si se queda sentado todo el día gritándole a la gente que haga el trabajo que él mismo debería hacer y, aunque sea cierto, no debí hacerlo; ahora tengo a toda la guardia Pazzi tras de mí. Y no conforme con eso, al parecer no fue el único arranque de locura que tuve en el día: ¡Estoy viviendo en la habitación de Federico Auditore! Todo fue y es una locura. Supongo que 23 años viviendo como la persona que no soy, siendo la persona que todos pretenden que yo sea, esa represión en la que termino es un estallido de pérdida total de cordura. Supongo que debe de ser eso. Y hoy, hasta tengo ganas de suicidarme. Me pegaría una nota en el pecho antes de colgarme o clavarme un cuchillo, una nota que dijera "Buon Compleanno, Francesco de Pazzi". No. Tendría que esperar tres meses para el cumpleaños de mi padre. Pero no le daría el placer de verme muerto, quiero venganza, quiero… restregarle por la cara que yo puedo ser superior a él. Y lo voy a lograr…"**_

Vieri releyó las últimas dos oraciones. Ya pensaría en algo.

Cerró el diario con llave y lo guardó en un bolsillo de su mochila y la llave la escondió bien. Antes de que alguien leyera una sola oración de lo que había escrito ahí preferiría tener una espada clavada en el medio de la garganta. Habia cosas muy vergonzosas ahí escritas.

Se quedo mirando el techo de un color celeste cielo, sintiéndose atrapado. Irónicamente, se sentía como si jugara a las escondidas; si no se escondía bien perdería el juego o mejor dicho, la vida. El escondite era tan bueno como peligroso y Vieri quería largarse de allí cuanto antes, pero tenía que pensar en algo. Tendría que empezar en un nuevo lugar, pero ¿Dónde?

¿Firenze? Firenze ya no es segura para él. ¿Roma? En Roma estaría peor que en cualquier lado; Vieri sabía que estaba lleno de templarios que apoyarían a su padre.

¿Venezia? Venezia... era una ciudad grande, muy transitada y con mal olor. Y a Vieri no le emocionaba la idea de estar rodeado por agua. Pero… Venezia, "la ciudad flotante", era mantenida por el pequeño pueblo que se extendía por sus cercanías... Ese pueblo, es perfecto para cualquier persona que por el momento, solo intentara sobrevivir. Es perfecto, por el momento, para Vieri. Siempre había trabajos disponibles y gente dispuesta a pagar por ello, casas abandonadas y feas pero resistentes a todo y baratas y nadie lo reconocería porque nunca había estado allá. Pero tendría que tener cuidado; toda la gente desterrada y con vidas de mierda se juntaba allí.

Federico llegó con una bandeja de comida en la mano y la empujó hacia Vieri, mirándole con esa misma sonrisa idiota de siempre.

-¿Cómo haces para traer esto sin que nadie te diga nada?- Preguntó Vieri con curiosidad. Ahora que no tenía nada que pensar solo se le ocurrían estupideces y se sentía tonto por eso, pero orgulloso de no estar en la calle escapando de mercenarios y muriéndose de hambre.

-Se me ocurrió algo y aunque dirás que es estúpido, funciona. Hice falsificar una nota de un dottore con una enfermedad transitoria de hambre compulsiva por las noches. Significa que me despierto por las noches con un hambre capaz de comerme una cena entera a las cuatro de la mattina.- Federico sonrió orgulloso y Vieri lo miró entrecerrando los ojos fijamente.

-Creí que un asesino como tu padre nunca se creería tal idiotez. ¿De tal palo tal astilla?

-¿En algún momento dije que alguien me creyó? Todos saben que es una farsa, pero piensan que es solo una excusa para seguir comiendo cuando se me da la gana sin salir de mi cuarto. Todos me creen un vago.- Dijo riendo para sí mismo.

-Como digas. Por lo menos, yo si tengo algo interesante para contar…- Y Vieri comenzó a contarle, casi con entusiasmo, lo que había estado pensando y sus planes de huir a las cercanías de Venezia. De conseguir un trabajo fácil y una casa sencilla y vivir por allá un tiempo. Cuando terminó de hablar y dio el último bocado al spaghetti, finalmente miró a Federico, quien tiene una extraña mueca en la cara que mesclaba preocupación, horror e intento por que las dos cosas anteriores no se notaran.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Vieri confundido. Su plan era perfecto.

-Te estás olvidando de la parte más importante de todo este "plan".- Vieri dudaba si había un tono de reproche o puchero en su voz.

-¿Cuál?

-¡Yo!- Exclamó Federico con el mismo tono de antes.

Vieri no lo había pensado. Después de todo lo que había pasado y en especial, después de todo lo que Federico hizo por el los últimos dos días (Vieri lo aceptaba: nunca nadie le habría ofrecido hospedarse en su casa y mucho menos con los mercenarios mejores pagos de toda la ciudad detrás suyo), después de todo lo que Vieri le debía, no podía dejarlo así como si nada, como a él le hubiera gustado. ¿O si podía? No le gustaba nada la sensación que tenia en el pecho.

-Ven conmigo- Le dijo sin pensarlo. Su voz era baja y sus ojos estaban clavados en el plato vacio, mientras esperaba la respuesta de Federico, quien dubitativo, lo consideraba.

-No se… Vieri, yo quiero, pero no puedo dejar a mi familia. Y el viaje es largo, no es como si Venezia quedara a la vuelta de Firenze...

-Como quieras. Yo necesito irme, lo sabes bien. No puedo vivir acá por siempre.

-Entonces, vete.- Dijo Federico sin más preámbulos.- Intentaré a toda costa que indirectamente mi familia tome unas "casuales" vacaciones en Venezia- le sonrió, para darle ánimos.- Pero andate dentro de dos días. Cuando oficialmente, te hayan dado por muerto... si no logro convencer a mi familia de ir para allá en un mes, yo mismo me hare una escapada para allá. Consigue una linda casita- Dijo riendo, pero ambos sabían que su risa era falsa. A Federico se le estaba partiendo el corazón de pensar que pasaría un mes lejos de Vieri, pero él sabia que era lo mejor para él.

La mañana siguiente empezarían con los planes de viaje de Vieri, quien estaba contento de tener algo que hacer. Pero para esta noche, Federico tenía otros planes...

-Stronzo, ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?- Vieri casi le grito cuando Federico lo pegó contra la pared.

-Nada- Dijo inocentemente, pegando sus labios tiernamente contra los de Vieri. Vieri, que por su parte, nunca en su vida admitiría como sus ojos se cerraron automáticamente y devolvió ese beso casi por instinto. No, nunca lo admitiría.

Por eso mismo, lo empujó y Federico se dejó caer sentado, pero sus cálculos fallaron y por poco aterrizó de cabeza al piso. Maniobro mientras caía para atrás, agarrándose de las sabanas, cayendo cómicamente en cámara lenta, finalmente aterrizando de culo en el piso. Se levantó y cuando iba a quejarse oyó el dulce sonido de las carcajadas ahogadas de Vieri y sonrió. Para Federico era un milagro escuchar a Vieri reírse así, tan feliz y tan divertido, que muy pocas veces se daba un milagro de este tipo. La risa de Vieri era la más contagiosa que había escuchado en su vida. Era única.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso, lo último que nos hace falta es que se me abra la cabeza en dos y venga algún familiar mío a ayudarme- Dijo Federico, pero bien había valido la pena verle sonreír.

Vieri asintió y cuando iba a decir algo irónico y mordaz fue interrumpido por un bostezo. Mañana habría tiempo, porque cuando Federico se tiró en la cama con los brazos abiertos, Vieri se acurrucó junto a él, dejando sus problemas de lado.


	3. Capitulo 3

El viaje de Vieri había sido largo; desde Firenze tuvo que pasar por Bologna, Ferrara, Padova y finalmente llegar a las cercanías Venezia.

Pero se alegro de que su largo viaje terminara. Con solo un caballo que Federico había logrado conseguirle y su mochilita, Vieri se sentía orgulloso y un poco patético de haber llegado por fin a Venezia, cuando lo más lejos que había viajado fue a los campamentos de su padre en San Gimignano.

Vieri se imaginaba un lugar totalmente opuesto al que se encontró; puestos donde gente alegre comerciaba, casas humildes pero bonitas y hasta en el aire se respiraba un aroma dulce a pan y galletitas. Se quedo perplejo; ¿No era uno de los lugares más pobres y peligrosos de Italia?

Se acercó a la posada del lugar y paró el caballo atándolo al palenque vacío y notó que algunas personas que pasaban por ahí lo observaban con curiosidad. Entró encontrándose con una acogedora recepción vacía y tubo que tocar una campanita que había arriba del mostrador. Detrás de una puerta salió un hombre grande de edad. Su pelo negro corto se volvía casi grisáceo con las canas pero tiene pinta de ser un hombre muy activo. El hombre lo inspeccionaba con mirada calculadora y después de un rato preguntó:

-¿Qué necesitas?

-Una casa- Respondió Vieri. Uff, en realidad ¡Necesitaba tantas cosas! Resumiendo podía decir que necesitaba una vida nueva. Necesitaba todo, y eso incluía que necesitaba a Federico. Pero Vieri se daba cuenta cuando estaban separados por kilómetros y kilómetros. Y aun así no lo admitía...

-Tengo cuatro en venta- Dijo el posadero aclarándose la garganta, intentando que Vieri pusiera algo de atención.- La primera esta por acá cerca…- El hombre vio la mueca de Vieri. Él no quería una casa en pleno centro del lugar, prefería algo más alejado.- Otra casa en la costa, cerca de los puertos- Vieri negó con la cabeza- … Otra cerca del campo, mas en las afueras…

-Esa creo que estaría bien- Supuso que era lo que él quería. Algo alejado, pero a la vez cerca…

El posadero asintió y comenzó a revolver un cajón lleno de llaves hasta sacar una.

-Te llevo. La otra casa queda cerca de la primera pero veo que quieres algo más alejado- Vieri ni siquiera respondió, limitándose a seguir al hombre hasta la puerta.- ¡RITORNA, GINO!- Gritó el hombre aturdiendo a Vieri y por donde había entrado antes apareció un niño de unos once o doce años, flacucho y parecido al posadero.- Tu fratello no esta, ¿No? Cuida la posada, dentro de un rato vuelvo.

-Bene- Murmuró el chico y se sentó en una silla a mirar el techo.

Vieri saco a su caballo y siguió al hombre, que empezó a conducirlo a una parte del lugar donde había menos puestos y más casitas hasta que las casas se fueron acabando y un poco distanciando y solo quedaba el campo abierto. A unos metros, una solitaria casa se asomaba por los pastizales.

Llegaron y Vieri estaba casi sonriendo. La casa está abandonada pero no es nada que no pueda arreglarse. Y en cuanto al pueblo, tampoco era lo que se esperaba. Ahora solo le restaba el trabajo y ya estaría oficialmente instalado. Creía que sería muchísimo más difícil.

-¿Y? ¿Cuál es tu historia?- Preguntó el posadero mientras Vieri miraba la casa por fuera.

-¿Qué historia?

-Nadie viene aquí por turismo. Todos llegan por obligación y es más que una obviedad que eres nuevo, ya que nunca te vi por acá.- ¿Tan pocos eran en el pueblo que todos se conocían?

-Yo…- Vieri dudó, pero el hombre era amable y al parecer no intentaba ser entrometido, solo curioso.- Me palee con mi padre y… mando mercenarios a matarme…- Frunció el ceño, ahora que Vieri lo decía sonaba estúpido.

-¿Puedo preguntar qué hiciste?

-Nada. Fue una simple pelea.- Dijo Vieri con sinceridad.

-Vienes de una familia de nobles.- No fue una pregunta sino una afirmación. Lo dijo casi como un insulto.- Hay un solo hombre en el pueblo que fue noble. Nadie sabe nada de su historia porque solo habla español pero principalmente porque se la pasa bebiendo el vino que debería vender para ganarse la vida.- Contó, con los ojos en la casa como si él fuera el comprador.

-¿Y cuál es tu historia?- Le preguntó Vieri al posadero, mientras notaba que había algo detrás de la casa y comenzó a caminar hacia allá.

-Me desterraron por robarle a un noble.- Vieri lo miró y el hombre se excusó- O era eso, o dejar que Gino y Marco, mis hijos, muriera de hambre al igual que le paso a mi esposa.- Vieri sintió un poco de culpa al haber preguntado pero su mirada volvió a lo que había detrás de la casa.

-Es un establo. Te va a servir, tienes un lindo caballo… acá nadie puede permitirse uno. Son muy caros aunque de todas formas, nadie sabe montarlos.- Vieri asintió entrando al establo y alegrándose de que hubiera tanto pasto en los alrededores para su caballo. El hombre le entregó la llave y ambos entraron a ver la casa.

-Solo vengo una vez al año para mirar que no se haya prendido fuego o le haya pasado algo…- Se notaba, estaba completamente abandonada. Pero estaba bien construida y parecía resistente. Necesitaría mucho trabajo para arreglarla pero peor es nada...

-No tengo mucho dinero- Le dijo Vieri sacando las monedas que tenia en la mochila.

-Es suficiente. De todas formas, nunca nadie viene acá. Es un milagro que alguien me de algo por esta casa.- Tomó el dinero y le sonrió- ¿Necesitas algo más?

Revisando su mochila, Vieri había encontrado el medallón.

-¿Hay algún lugar donde pueda cambiar esto?- Preguntó levantando el medallón. El hombre lo examino e hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

-Sígueme.- Volvieron a la posada y el hombre le indico como llegar al lugar de antigüedades y Vieri empezó a caminar buscando el lugar y observándolo todo, aunque su cabeza en realidad estaba en otra parte…

Cuando creyó que se había perdido, encontró una tienda que parecía antigua y entro.

Dentro, un hombre muy anciano sostenía un gran libro muy viejo y al ver entrar a Vieri se acomodó las gafas y sonrió. Pensó que era irónico que alguien tan viejo vendiera objetos así de pasados.

-¿Qué puedo ofrecerte?- Preguntó en voz baja y amable.

-Me dijeron que usted compra antigüedades.- Dijo Vieri mirando la cantidad de "cacharros" que había a su alrededor. Si, eran cosas bonitas, pero él nunca había entendido a los coleccionistas.

-Oh, no. Lo siento, yo no compro. Yo vendo o intercambio. Pero si tienes algo que me interese y hay algo que te sea de interés entonces…- Vieri apretó la mandíbula y puso el medallón en el mostrador. Que mas daba, cualquier cacharro podía ser más útil que esa medalla inútil. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de donde la había sacado.

Empezó a revolver las cosas que hay en el lugar mientras el anciano miraba su objeto. Anillos de familias, monedas romanas, retratos viejos y hasta algunos pergaminos en griego… nada era del interés de Vieri.

Hasta que algo le llamo la atención. Una cadena con un dije que se parecía a un camafeo, pero era más pequeño y chato. Por fuera tenía un diseño antiguo grabado de una planta (parecida a una enredadera) y flores, pero eso no fue lo que le pareció importante.

Al abrirlo, se encontró con "A" grabada en el interior. Una A. Le dio un vuelco en el corazón y se quedó mirando la letra.

-Quiero esto.- Susurró Vieri y el hombre esbozó una sonrisa.

-Bien. Que tengas un buen día.- Se despidió el anciano mientras Vieri salía de la tienda, poniéndose el collar.

Unos golpes tímidos pero seguros se oyeron de la puerta.

-¿Quién llama?- Alzó la voz Federico.

-Yo- La voz inconfundible de su fratellino.

-Pasa, Ezio. ¿Qué sucede?- Ezio cerró la puerta y se sentó en la cama al lado de Federico. Lo miró un rato a los ojos antes de hablar.

-Todos están preocupados. Federico, estas triste.- Federico quiso negarlo, y de haber sido cualquier persona en el mundo lo hubiera hecho. Pero no, se trataba de Ezio. No podía mentirle a Ezio. Entre hermanos todos se amaban y se cuidaban entre sí, pero Ezio no era solo su hermano pequeño, también era su mejor amigo y compañero de travesuras. Podía ocultarle pero no mentirle.

-Si, Ezio, estoy triste.

-¿Y por que?

-Mal de amores- Suspiró Federico y Ezio no lo podía creer. Ezio, era un niñito creído y malcriado por su hermano. Él nunca había tenido problemas con las mujeres, mucho menos su hermano, entonces Ezio no podía entender qué le pasaba a Federico. Los hermanos Auditore estaban entre los más lindos, mimados, simpáticos y encantadores de toda la ciudad, entonces ¿Qué mujer no podía conseguir su hermano?

-Ohh, no creas que me han rechazado- Dijo riendo Federico, leyendo su expresión.- Es más complicado que eso.

-No entiendo...

-Tampoco te pido que me entiendas. No te preocupes, estaré bien.- Le aseguró Federico, pero Ezio no vio que su sonrisa llegara a sus ojos. También comprendió que su hermano no iba a hablar mucho del tema y por eso decidió darle un abrazo y apoyarlo en lo que necesitara.

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo, fratello?

-¿Además de robar algo de comer de la cocina? Humm creo que sí. Se me ha ocurrido que necesito unas vacaciones…

-¿Vacaciones de qué? Nunca hacemos nada- Dijo Ezio casi con orgullo y Federico le tiró una mirada de complicidad.

-Exacto. Pero había pensado… quizá no tenga ganas de ir de vacaciones a Monteriggioni. No este año. Tengo ganas de conocer Venezia…

-¿Venezia? ¿La ciudad flotante? ¡Quiero ir!- Exclamó Ezio entusiasmado.

-Bien. Ayúdame a convencer a padre y en un par de días… ¡Estaremos en Venezia!

Vieri cabalgaba por el campo frustrado. Acababa de echar a perder todos los trabajos del pueblo y todavía no había ninguno que èl pudiera hacer bien. No servia.

¿A quien se le había ocurrido que servia de panadero? Por poco prende fuego local entero.

¿Y de pesquero? Ni basura había logrado pescar.

¿Recepcioncita? Ser simpático y amable no era el fuerte de Vieri.

¿No quedaba ningún, pero ningún trabajo sencillo que Vieri pudiera hacer? No.

Se sentía idiota, inservible.

Pero no podía enojarse con nadie más que consigo mismo. La gente del pueblo era muy buena y todos intentaron ayudarle pero Vieri era demasiado malo para todo. A diferencia de Federico, Vieri empezó a apreciar a esta gente por su humildad y por que nunca nadie lo había molestado.

Vieri realmente empezaba a querer a esta gente bondadosa y callada. Y estaba de mal humor justamente por eso.

Viola escuchó los golpes en el vidrio de la ventana y no dudo en abrirla.

-Federico- Dijo con una sonrisa al reconocer a la figura.

-Ciao, come stai, principessa?

-Bien...- No podía ver todos los días lo mismo; cuando su mirada se fijaba en el suelo y murmuraba un "sto bene", con ojos vidriosos y sonrisa forzada. Pero de todas formas, tuvo que preguntar.- E tu come stai?

-Sto bene- Dijo con una sonrisa verdadera.

-Estas feliz.- Advirtió sorprendida.

-En una semana me voy de vacaciones a Venecia.- Ahora sonreía de oreja a oreja.

-¿Enserio? ¿Vas a ver a Vieri?- Dijo entusiasmada.

-Algo así. Por supuesto, mi familia no sabe nada pero están muy ansiosos ya que la semana que viene es el carnavale de Venecia.

-Bueno, entonces te deseo toda la suerte del mundo. Mándale saludos de mi parte…- La conversación siguió. Federico siempre era feliz en los breves momentos en que visitaba a Viola, ya que ésta le hacía acordar a su hermano.

Vieri tiene una linda casa en el campo. Amigos, gente que poco a poco iba confiando en el. Incluso consiguió su trabajo perfecto ganándoles a los nobles en carreras de caballos (visitaban el lugar por razones comerciales, el pueblo mantenía Venezia y la sobra de la producción la vendían barato a la gente que pasara por allí), podía presumir que era uno de los mejores jinetes de toda Italia. Los nobles orgullosos y adinerados apostaban demasiado a que iban a ganar, pero siempre perdían.

Cualquiera hubiera querido tener la vida de Vieri y cualquiera podría decir que era feliz, pero él sabía que no era así. Por más dinero, gente que lo apoyara y triunfos sobre la gente importante, no compensaba el vacio que el estúpido de Federico le había dejado. No entendía. Es así como Vieri decidió enfocarse en hacer algo importante que lo hiciera olvidarse de él; la venganza hacia su padre.


	4. Capitulo 4

Federico estaba impaciente. Habían pasado dos semanas desde que había propuesto el viaje. El olor a pescado y la noche fría cerca de los puertos no es tan lindo como todos habían pensado, pero ninguno se sentía decepcionado. Una vez instalados en una buena posada en Venezia sabía que se podía ir sin que nadie le dijera nada. Era normal que Federico y Ezio se fueran solos por ahí a pasear, conquistar chicas o simplemente molestar. Después de todo, no era raro que ninguno volviera a dormir y no apareciera en todo el día.

-Mañana al mediodía los quiero a los dos en la posada, mejor si vienen antes- Giovanni siempre les ponía un toque de queda, tampoco quería que sus hijos anden desaparecidos por ahí causando líos.- Al atardecer saldremos todos juntos para ir al carnavale de Venezia.

-¡Siempe quise ir!- Exclamó el pequeño Petruccio saltando de la mano de Claudia. Federico no lo evitó y le revolvió el pelo, su hermanito era tan adorable…

Odiaba tener que ocultarle cosas a su familia, pero en este momento tampoco podía decir nada. Quizá con el tiempo...

-Entonces nos vemos- Dijo Ezio y cuando se volvió a preguntarle a su hermano si iban a ir juntos, el otro ya se había ido.

Como por instinto, Federico corrió hacia los muelles y se metió de polizón en un barco pesquero que según escucho, volvía a las cercanías de Venezia. Pero el barco no zarpó.

El capitán discutía con un hombre sobre los pescados y al final, el capitán se enojo y volvió al barco sin venderle nada.

Federico suspiro de alivio cuando el barco empezó a moverse y entre el olor a pescado y el movimiento por un segundo creyó que iba a vomitar el pobre desayuno con galletitas que había comido, pero tuvo la suerte de no ser así.

Una vez que el barco estaba parado, salió de su escondite y empezó a correr al centro del pueblo. Todos los extranjeros que desconocían una zona empezaban preguntando en las posadas y es allá hacia donde corre Federico.

El lugar estaba desolado; las calles vacías, puestos y tiendas cerradas y nadie en la calle. Encontró la posada, cerrada. No, las posadas nunca estaban cerradas, esto era extraño.

Federico golpeó la puerta pero nadie respondió y fue entonces cuando trato de abrir la puerta. Al no tener llave ni estar asegurada, se abrió fácilmente y entro al acogedor lugar.

-¿Hola?- Nadie contesto.

Inspecciono el lugar y se encontró con una puerta semiabierta que daba al sótano y curioso como Federico era, se metió en silencio.

Todo el pueblo estaba allí. Como mucho, eran doscientas personas… No, eran menos. Y todas formaban un semicírculo, rodeando a un hombre que hablaba con voz firme y autoritaria, arriba de un cajón, señalando un mapa. Vieri.

Federico, escondido en las escaleras y con el corazón latiendo muy rápido en su interior, intento prestar atención en las palabras de Vieri.

-…Estos son los puntos que ya están- Dijo señalando distintos lugares del mapa de las cercanías de Venezia y Venezia- mañana serán estos- Señalo otros lugares y la gente vitoreaba. Esto no podía ser más extraño.- ¿Alguna duda?- Nadie dijo nada.-Entonces doy por concluida esta reunión-Todos volvieron a gritar y aplaudir y Federico se fue antes de que todos salieran.

Subiéndose al tejado de la posada, observo al pueblo salir y meterse en los puestos, tiendas y casas vacías. Pero Vieri no salía. Esperó, impaciente, casi temblando de frio. Aunque no era una noche destemplada, el viento frío que le revolvía el pelo parecía querer decir lo contrario.

Después de un rato bastante largo para Federico, se abrió la puerta y Vieri saludo para adentro. Comenzó a caminar y Federico no pudo esperar más; saltó con gracia detrás de Vieri y le sonrió cuando el otro lo miraba con incredulidad.

-Ciao, Vieri- Avanzo hacia él, quien parecía haberse congelado y lo abrazó con fuerza antes de que pudiera quejarse, alejarse o lo que siempre pasaba.

Pero Vieri no se alejo, sino que cerrando los ojos apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Federico y se dejo abrazar. Estuvieron así un rato hasta que Federico se acerco al oído de Vieri, con una sonrisa juguetona de felicidad.

-Te extrañe. Mucho.- Federico pensó que esas palabras eran muy pobres para lo que realmente había sentido el último mes, pero era como si toda su preocupación y tristeza se hubiera desvanecido tan pronto como lo abrazo.

Y Vieri... Vieri ya no sentía el vacio que había sentido todo este tiempo y odiaba que ese calor y esos brazos que lo apretaban fueran la razón de no sentirlo. Pero Vieri no pensaba en eso ahora, directamente no pensaba, simplemente sentía. Odiaba la forma en que Federico lo hacía sentir tan necesitado, tan dependiente y tan... feliz.

Federico se separo y Vieri reprimió el impulso de abrazarlo de vuelta.

-Ay- Exclamó.- Me clave algo… ¿Qué es esto?- Dijo tocando el cuello de Vieri.

No. No, no, no. Pero Federico lo encontró igual.

-Awww ¿Es en serio?- Vieri enrojeció cuando Federico abrió el collar que había olvidado que llevaba y lo volvió a abrazar, un abrazo corto.

-Di algo, amore que no he escuchado tu voz en mucho tiempo.- Susurró dulcemente Federico pero Vieri no dijo ni una palabra. Lo último que quería era que su voz saliera temblorosa o peor aún, ni siquiera sabía si podía decir alguna palabra.

Pero de todas formas tuvo que hacerlo y aclarándose la garganta y en voz baja, de su boca salió un "Sígueme", mientras se daba la vuelta hasta llegar al pie del campo.

-¿Vivís en el campo? ¡Que linda casita!- Maldita sea, ¿Por que Federico tenía que ser siempre tan ruidoso?

Vieri lo metió en la casa y Federico empezó a ver y tocar todo lo que encontrara. Vieri contó hasta diez mentalmente para mantener la paciencia y tratando de ser amable pregunto:

-¿Comiste?- Vieri ya había cenado, consciente de que su reunión no le permitiría volver a casa durante unas largas horas.

¿Amable? Las ganas de zamarrearlo y decirle q deje sus toquetear todo y le preste atención eran demasiado tentativas, pero las ignoro.

-Algo. No tengo hambre.- Dijo volviéndose a Vieri y sentándose en una de las sillas de la mesa- ¿Qué hacías con toda esa gente en la posada?- Preguntó curioso y Vieri se sorprendió ya que no tenía ni idea de cómo se había enterado. Y tampoco sabía cómo explicárselo de una manera que lo entendiera, pero intento decirlo de la manera más clara posible.

-Yo... quiero demostrarle al mundo... a la gente, que no dependo de nadie y que puedo valerme por mi mismo.- Trató de explicar.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver con esa reunión?

-Estas personas, las del pueblo, están aquí por razones muy parecidas a la mía. La mayoría eran caballeros, gente de familias respetables pero por razones diferentes se les privo de todo y terminaron acá. Me gane su confianza y todos juntos queremos demostrarle a la gente como... mi padre, que no valen nada y no son más importantes que nosotros.- Vieri hizo una pausa para ver si Federico estaba entendiendo. El más joven era muy inteligente y observaba a Vieri prestando mucha atención por lo que siguió- Venezia depende de las cercanías de Venezia, de este pueblo. Lo que producen estas personas lo venden a Venezia. Simplemente convencí a esta gente que cortaran los suministros para la ciudad y mañana…- Vieri sonrió con orgullo.

-¿...Mañana no podrán organizar el carnavale?- Completo Federico. Negó con la cabeza mientras sonría.

Su pequeño Vieri es lo suficientemente inteligente como para hundir (Irónicamente) "La ciudad flotante", sin que los venecianos pudieran hacer algo en su contra. Y el carnavale era el evento más importante para Venezia…

-¿Y que harían al respecto?- Preguntó, a sabiendas que el otro tenía todo planificado desde hace mucho tiempo.

-No pueden hacer nada. La gente normal que sabe valerse por sí misma sobrevivirá bien, mientras que los nobles, ricos, duques y todos ellos, no. La primera opción que tendrán es empezar a hacer las cosas por su cuenta y la segunda opción, pagar muchísimo por lo básico y el pueblo podría progresar.- Vieri hablaba con orgullo, casi como si fuera SU pueblo y eso a Federico le encanto. Vieri pensaba que en realidad el estaba usando a esa gente (cosa que ni siquiera le importaba) pero Federico se dio cuenta que, sin querer y sin darse cuenta, Vieri se estaba preocupando por esas personas.

-Mi familia se decepcionará si no hay carnavale.- Comento Federico, pero en su tono de voz no había rastro de decepción.

La sonrisa de Vieri se desvaneció de repente. Había pensado que los padres de Federico habían rechazado su propuesta de hacer un viaje a Venezia y por eso Federico se escapó para vivir con él, o algo así. Pero no. Si su familia estaba en la ciudad significaba que el niño Auditore tendría que irse pronto.

No es como si quisiera vivir con Federico. Pensó en el infierno que seria tenerlo dando vueltas todo el tiempo, pero, ¿No era un infierno no tenerlo cerca?

Federico observo la expresión de Vieri por un momento hasta que comprendió lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

-Tengo que volver mañana, para llegar a Venezia al mediodía. Después de ver sus caras decepcionadas y preguntar por qué se suspende el carnavale, regresaré, lo prometo.- Vieri se dio cuenta que acababa de prometer volver mañana. No prometió quedarse, tampoco prometió no marcharse.

Hubo un largo silencio que fue roto por Vieri.

-¿Necesitas algo? me refiero a comida, abrigo o...

-Un abrazo tuyo.- Interrumpió Federico mientras abría los brazos y se paraba. Su mirada era tierna, pero su tono burlón.

Vieri abrió la boca para decir algo sarcástico, pero la cerro porque no se le ocurría nada y por que una parte de él quería lanzarse a los brazos del hombre. Pero no lo hizo.

Entonces fue Federico el que avanzo y tomó a Vieri por la cintura, enterrando su cara entre el pelo y el cuello, apretándolo en un abrazo.

-Ah, sí, también necesito un beso- Murmuró contra su oreja.

Su boca se apretó contra la de Vieri antes de que pudiera quejarse, cerrando los ojos y abriendo la boca. Solo por hoy, haría una excepción de tratar de ahorcarlo, correrlo, morderlo o empujarlo. Solo por hoy. Mañana no.

Su corazón latía muy fuerte y sus manos se sujetaron a los hombros de Federico, el hijo de puta que se dio cuenta que Vieri lo había extrañado y con una sonrisa decidió aprovecharse de eso.

Sus caderas comenzaron a moverse lentamente en círculos, empujando las de Vieri mientras sus brazos lo atrapaban en un abrazo que ya no era tierno, sino dominante. Vieri jadeó y lo maldijo mentalmente pero en ningún momento dejó de besarlo.

-¿Dónde estará la habitación?- Se pregunto Federico a sí mismo en voz alta mientras arrastraba a Vieri por la casa y lo empujaba al cuarto donde encontró una cama.

-¿Qué mierd...?- Federico volvió a tapar su boca con beso corto, seguido por un beso en la mejilla, otro en la mandíbula y uno largo en el cuello. Vieri se había quedado quieto con los ojos entrecerrados y la boca abierta, tratando de poner una cara normal cuando Federico se alejo y lo miro. No lo logro a tiempo.

¿Qué importaba si se quedaba a merced de Federico toda la noche? No es que le molestara tanto en este momento.

No. No iba a rendirse tan fácil.


	5. Capitulo 5

Capitulo 5; Día (y noche) de fiesta en el pueblo.

Vieri estaba complicado.

-Estoy cansado, déjame dormir- Se quejó sabiendo de antemano que no tenía posibilidad de ganar e iba a terminar… con Federico… otra vez… haciendo eso...

Vieri se enojó de solo pensarlo pero en cuanto Federico lo empujó se distrajo, se tambaleó y cayó sobre la cama tratando de atajarse. El estúpido de Federico era rápido y fuerte.

-Ayy- Se quejo molesto, intento levantarse pero el hijo de puta ya estaba arriba suyo.

-Lo siento- Dijo inocentemente, aparentando sinceridad, aunque su mirada de perversa lujuria arruino todo el rastro infantil que tuvo su voz.

Vieri se prometió a si mismo hacérselo lo mas imposible que le fuera posible, siempre sin ceder, pero la situación estaba difícil.

-Puff Vieri, siempre tan orgulloso- Murmuro Federico al notar la tensión del hombre que estaba debajo.

Vieri odiaba que Federico fuera dominante. ¿Por qué no usaba toda esa energía hiperactiva para hacer algo productivo? No, tenia que emplearla toda en molestarlo. Su lentitud y sus burlas lo exasperaban y lo volvían un manojo de nervios. Pero, por supuesto, al otro no le importaba en lo más mínimo y empezó con unos suaves pellizcos fantasmas por encima de la ropa, bajando lentamente mientras Vieri evitaba no retorcerse por cada roce. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez...

Sus toques bajaron hacia la cintura y le tiró una mirada amenazadora, resistiendo. El impulso de fomentarlo hasta terminar era muy grande, pero lo ignoro. No podía hacer más. Federico sonrió comenzando a besarle el cuello (una de sus partes mas débiles y sensibles del cuerpo) esperando a que se relajara, hasta que finalmente sus manos llegaron a la parte de la ingle.

Vieri apretó los dientes agarrando con fuerza las sabanas de cama. Federico lamió como si se tratara de un dulce, mientras una de sus manos se burlaba de los pezones y la otra acariciaba suavemente la cintura.

Vieri cerro los ojos e intento ignorarlo. Imagino a Federico colgando, ahorcado, asfixiándose y muerto, como si fuera una piñata macabra de alguna fiesta de niños. Pero no eran niños felices quienes golpeaban una piñata, sino que eran mercenarios que golpeaban con grandes palos a Federico porque Vieri así lo pidió. Pero esta pequeña distracción se cayó a pedazos cuando Federico movió su boca del cuello a mordisquear lo que crecía en sus pantalones, que rápidamente se convirtió en una erección.

Vieri ahogó un gemido maldiciéndolo mentalmente cuando paso de morder a palpar su lengua a través de sus ropas.

-Mmm...- Tarareo burlándose.

-Ngh- Fue todo lo que salió de su boca cuando la abrió para gritarle y maldecir, y milagrosamente logro cerrarla antes de que un gemido se le escapara de la garganta. Se tenso para parar los temblores, lo que provocaba que cada roce lo volviera más y más sensible.

Todo rastro de voluntad se partió cuando Federico tiró de sus ropas afuera y, sonriéndole salvajemente a Vieri, toco con la lengua la punta de su miembro palpitante, haciéndole temblar y gemir, rompiendo con impotencia lo que le quedaba de resistencia y orgullo. Alzo la cadera instándole a terminar con todo esto mientras se acercaba rápidamente al clímax.

Pequeños gemidos entrecortados salían de su boca cuando Federico chasqueo la lengua en su punta sensible y siguió chupando y degustando.

-F-Federico a-¡Ah!-caba con e-esto de una… ¡AH! Vez...- Vieri no aguantaría mucho más tiempo y Federico alejo su boca, observando el hilo de baba que dejo, rompiéndolo con la lengua mientras sonreía. Se acerco al oído de Vieri mientras le pellizcaba la panza.

-Todavía no vamos a terminar, amore- Murmuro tan sensual y tiernamente que le dio un vuelco al corazón, sonrojándose más de lo que estaba.

-¿QUE? ¿Cómo que todavía no vam...?- Fue interrumpido por un beso fuerte y frunció el ceño cuando Federico se separo para abrir un pequeño pote de aceite que Dios sabe de donde lo había sacado. ¿Es posible que llevara uno siempre por si lo necesitaba? Probablemente. Federico se despojo de toda su ropa antes de meter dos dedos dentro del aceite y Vieri se encogió tímidamente. El no era tímido, pero ¡Federico tampoco era dominante!

Gruño cuando un dedo empujo lentamente dentro de el mientras una boca le mordía el cuello, no muy suave.

-N-no, marcas no...-Gimió y Federico resoplo divertido.

-Bien.- Comenzó a lamer y a besar todas y cada una de las partes del cuerpo de Vieri, hasta que la quemazón en su parte trasera fue reemplazada por placer, haciendo casi imposible quedarse quieto y callado.

Federico retiro un poco su dedo índice para agregar un segundo, hundiéndolos profundamente hasta encontrarse con ese punto dulce que hizo que a Vieri se le escapara un largo y bajo gemido. El menor saco los dedos y los volvió a poner en el pequeño frasco, tomándose su tiempo para aceitar su parte intima.

A Vieri le pareció una eternidad desde que los dedos se retiraron hasta que algo duro, húmedo y caliente empezó a empujar dentro de él. Federico entro lentamente, susurrándole al oído una cantidad de estupideces obscenamente tiernas para distraerlo. De todas formas, su cerebro no captaba ninguna ya que el dolor que sentía rápidamente se convirtió en necesidad y Federico seguía moviéndose tan tortuosamente lento como cuando entro.

-M-m-aah-ss r-rapi...do- Logro balbucear meciéndose hacia arriba.

-AhhMm...- Gimió Federico ante el movimiento y empezó a ir mas rápido. Observo a Vieri así; sus mejillas sonrojadas, la boca entreabierta en éxtasis, sus ojos cerrados con fuerza y algunos de sus negros mechones pegados a la cara por el sudor que cubría todo su cuerpo. Esta imagen le dio rienda suelta a su mente pervertida, haciendo se respiración mas difícil y sus embestidas mas rápidas, perdiendo el control en absoluto.

Federico llego tan profundo como para rozar de vuelta ese punto en cada embestida, una y otra vez, hasta que sintió a Vieri tensándose alrededor suyo, y con su grito de liberación lo dejo en el borde.

-V-Vieri...- Llego Federico adentro de su amante, quien le tiro una mirada perezosa y cansada.

Vieri no tenia nada cerca para limpiar su acabada de arriba de su estomago y no tenia ganas de levantarse.

-Merda- Murmuro y Federico le sonrío.

-¿Qué? Podes decirlo, soy genial en la cama.

Vieri lo maldijo hasta que suspiro de cansancio, haciendo un además de pararse, para ir a buscar una toalla.

-¿A dónde vas?

-A limpiarme, yo no pienso dormir así.

-Lo hubieras dicho antes- Suspiro Federico, que se dedico a lamer y a "limpiar" la panza de Vieri, quien estaba muy agotado para seguir quejándose.

-Bien, ahora estoy lleno de baba- Dijo con sarcasmo cuando Federico termino.

Se acosto cansado al costado de Vieri, acurrucandose sonriente. Había esperado 34 días (Si, los contaba) para dormir a su lado otra vez. Se quedo en silencio hasta que se relajo y se sentó para decir algo tierno en forma de burla, pero Vieri ya dormía profundamente.

Vieri no podía negar que sintió un no sé qué inexplicable en su pecho cuando se dio cuenta que estaba solo cuando despertó. Y sabía perfectamente que lo que había pasado no era un sueño, ya que el maldito pero suave dolor en sus músculos y el cansancio no es un sueño.

Se levantó acordándose que hoy el pueblo realizaba una fiesta festejando lo que habían logrado (cortar los suministros de Venezia y a la vez independizarse), irónicamente en el horario en el que debería empezar el carnavale. Siendo cualquier otra fiesta Vieri probablemente no hubiera asistido, no es que realmente le emocionaran esas cosas pero esta vez era diferente porque la fiesta también era en honor suyo y estaba obligado a asistir. Y si era sincero, la gente del pueblo le caía bastante bien.

Se levantó frotándose los ojos, se cambiándose bostezando y desayuno con aire somnoliento… cuando casi le agarra un paro cardiaco al observar el sol en su punto más alto asomándose por la ventana. Se suponía que Vieri tenía que levantarse temprano hoy para llevar vino a la posada para la fiesta y ya era mediodía cuando habían quedado que estaría allí antes de las diez de mañana… merda.

Salió apurado a ver a Gonzalo, el borracho español que alguna vez había sido noble.

Vieri tenía facilidad para el aprendizaje en general y es por eso que de chico su padre le había pagado tutores importantes que solían ser españoles y había tenido que aprender español a los nueve años. Luego de un par de años su padre dejo de tener esperanza en que su hijo llegaría a ser quien él quería que fuese y dejo de intentar enseñarle algo útil que no fuera asesinar gente o hacer cuentas bancarias.

Por esa razón Vieri era el único "amigo" del español, ya que Gonzalo nunca hablaba italiano más que para vender su vino malo y barato. Lo poco que tenia del vino bueno se lo tomaba él y era extraño verlo alguna vez sin resaca, y por borracho no le caía bien a nadie. Se podía afirmar que era mas simpático borracho que sobrio.

Por esa es que Vieri no se sorprendió de encontrarlo dormido en el piso abrazando una botella vacía.

-Levántate borracho.- Le zamarreó Vieri hablando en su perfecto español. Pensó en Federico, si el idiota se enteraba de los idiomas que sabía hablar (También sabia francés, pero no tan bien como el español) seguramente le pediría que le hable todo el tiempo en otro idioma o se burlaría. Pero entonces podría maldecirlo en tres idiomas diferentes.

-Lmnnmgñ…- murmuro el borracho antes de que Vieri le pateara.- ¡Aggh! ¿Qué m…? ¡Vieri!- Hizo un intento para incorporarse pero volvió a caer.

-Solo dime donde tienes un par de botellas de vino bueno y me iré.- Le dijo apurado.

-Atrás, en la despensa pero espera, ayúdame a…- Su cara cambio en una mueca y Vieri miró a otro lado mientras Gonzalo vomitaba. Cuando los sonidos desagradables terminaron, Vieri le tiro un trapo que estaba arriba de una mesa vieja y se dirigió a la despensa.

Salió con cinco botellas de vino porque más no podía cargar y le pareció que no iba a ser suficiente para todo el pueblo.

Gonzalo había logrado sentarse y limpiaba el vomito del piso mesclado con el alcohol que ya estaba en el piso.

-Sabes… voy a ir a esa fiesta…- Comento con ojos vidriosos antes de que Vieri saliera.

-¿Tu? ¿Cómo piensas llegar, arrastrándote?- Se burlo Vieri.

-Quizá. Es que… quiero estar allí. Va, quiero estar en Venezia para ver la cara de esos nobles buenos para nada con carita de perro muerto cuando no haya carnavale…- Vieri sonrió ante la idea. La única razón por la que soportaba a Gonzalo es que tenían el mismo punto de vista sobre muchas cosas. Aunque no tenía la menor idea que le sucedió en el pasado para convertirse en un borracho odioso, sabía que tenía que ver con la nobleza. Casi todas las historias pasadas del pueblo tenían que ver con la nobleza.

-Entonces… si venís trae más vino- Dijo Vieri saliendo después de echar una mirada a la mala cara que puso el otro.

La gente en la calle le saludaba y Vieri respondía con un gesto, con las manos ocupadas. No se acordaba de los nombres de todos, pero conocía sus caras.

Encontró a Battista, el posadero, en el sótano. Todavía no podía creer como un lugar tan grande como era el sótano cabía en una pequeña posada.

-Heey, Vieri, creí que no vendrías.- Vieri no dijo nada y apoyo las botellas donde estaban los demás alimentos, detrás de una larga mesa donde esa misma noche servirían bocadillos.- ¿Dormiste algo?- Preguntó Battista, y Vieri casi se sonroja al pensar en la cara que debería tener.

-Algo- Murmuro reprimiendo un bostezo. El hombre no pregunto más y eso era lo que más le gustaba de esta gente. No era entrometida, a diferencia de Federico.

-Gino fue a buscar las copas a lo de Roberto. Quizá puedas dormir algo, nosotros organizaremos todo...- Vieri negó con la cabeza. A pesar del sueño que tenía no quería perder el día entero en la cama como si estuviera enfermo.

-¿No hay nada en lo que pueda colaborar?

-Sí, necesitamos saber si dos personas que aun no han confirmado piensan venir ¿Podrías…?- Vieri asintió.- el español borracho, ¿Viene?

-No sé. Dijo que sí, pero dudo que pueda siquiera arrastrarse.

-Ah. Y nos falta la niña, Pía… no podemos encontrarla.

-La buscare.

Pía era una niña de catorce años que conoció cuando ella estaba muriendo. Vieri paseaba con Emilio, el verdulero (Ex mercenario, buscado por el asesinato de un noble a quien le habían asignado matar), mirando armas que habían logrado robar de mercenarios y que vendían ilegalmente en el pueblo, cuando conoció a Pía. Vieri se apiado de su estado enflaquecido y le dio una manzana de Emilio. La chica muerta de hambre le agradeció y Vieri empezó a mantenerla.

Así empezaron a tener una especie de relación que solo se basaba en confianza. La chica no confiaba en nadie y tampoco hablaba con nadie a menos de que fuera necesario. Era silenciosa, reservada y jamás nadie supo de su pasado, solo sabían que confiaba en Vieri y él decidió tenerla cerca por que sabía que Pía tenía un don de arquera; la mejor puntería que hubiera visto. Ella prometió protegerlo como una especie de deuda que sentía por haberle salvado la vida. Ni siquiera tenían lo que se podría llamar amistad, sentían que era algo más que nada, fraternal. Y por parte de Vieri, algo personal. Vieri no sentía compasión por nadie pero cuando la vio tambaleándose muerta de hambre, nunca lo admitiría, sin embargo la gracia de sus movimientos seguía presente a pesar de estar moribunda, su forma de persistir parada ante la muerte le recordaron al terco de Federico. Y luego descubrió que también vivía casi literalmente en los techos, igual que los niños Auditore. Pero por supuesto, nadie nunca se enteraría de lo que pasaba por su mente.

Una vez que localizó a Pía descansando en el tejado de uno de los mercados le pregunto por la fiesta. Ella solo respondió que probablemente no iría.

La niña llevaba colgado un arco y flechas con plumas azules, que Vieri le había regalado para que las invirtiera en algo útil. A menudo fantaseaba con la imagen de su padre con varias de esas flechas clavadas, pero entonces recordaba que quería ser el quien pusiera fin a la vida de Francesco.

No se dijeron nada más y Vieri volvió a la posada para los últimos preparativos.


	6. Capitulo 6

Capitulo 6; Venezia sin carnavale no es Venezia.

La música de los artistas del pueblo sonaba alegre mientras la gente bailaba feliz. Todos a excepción de Vieri.

Sentado solo en un banco con una copa de vino sin tomar en una mano y sosteniéndose la cabeza con la otra, miraba a la gente celebrar por lo que él mismo había logrado y sin embargo, no sentía ánimos de festejar. Y todo por culpa de Federico. No había podido sacárselo de la cabeza en todo el maldito día y estaba seguro de una cosa: cuanto más tiempo pasaban juntos, más difícil iba a ser retomar su vida "normal" sin él. Deseaba no tener que volver a verlo nunca más.

-Aww... es lindo verte con una cara diferente a la común; de sarcasmo, enojo o crueldad. Vieri está triste- La carcajada mitad burlona mitad amable de su amiga Franchesca resonó en casi todo el lugar y Vieri la fulmino con la mirada.

Franchesca tenía más o menos su misma edad y en carisma eran parecidos (ambos carecían de él pero podían ser encantadores si se lo proponían). Si Vieri tenía que elegir una "mejor amiga" como decían en el pueblo, después de su hermana estaba ella.

Vivía quejándose de las cosas, o mejor dicho burlándose, y su pasado era tan cruel como pocos en el pueblecito. Su padre se dedicaba a vender armas que él mismo robaba. Ella vio como un par de guardias le pegaban un balazo en el pecho y se lo llevaban. Tiempo después su madre la abandonó incapaz de cuidarla, protegerla y ocuparse de sus necesidades básicas (Tampoco estaba dispuesta) y de alguna manera terminó aquí, prosperando en lo único que sabía hacer: Traficar armas ilegalmente. Franchesca solía ser odiosa porque, a diferencia de los demás pueblerinos, era chismosa y molestamente entrometida, como Federico... ¿Qué necesidad tenia de comparar a todo el mundo con Federico?

-Hew, Vieri, ¿Qué ocurre?

-¡Nada! Déjame en paz.

-No, creo que nunca volveré a tener la oportunidad de verte con esta expresión- No lo decía en serio, por supuesto, solo se burlaba pero era suficiente para hacer enojar a Vieri- Pero enserio, ¿Qué te pasa?

-No me pasa nada- Dijo serio intentando convencerla, o convencerse.

-Claaaro, entonces no estás triste…- Contesto con sarcasmo.

-¿Estas triste, Vieri?- Se dio la vuelta y su corazón dio un vuelco golpeando fuertemente contra su pecho.

-¿Qué…? ¡Vattene!

-¡Estas pocho!- Grito riendo Federico.

-¿He?

-Pálido, ¿Viste un fantasma?

-Peor; a ti. Vete.

-No quiero…

-Hola- Dijo Franchesca extendiéndole la mano- Soy Franchesca, ¿Vos…?

-Federico.- Le estrecho la mano y Vieri negó con la cabeza.

Esto no podía estar pasando. El pueblo y Federico eran cosas diferentes, no tenían que juntarse, no…

-Federico; vete.- Dijo Vieri con el tono más cortante y mordaz que le fue posible.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no podes estar acá y porque no quiero que estés acá- Dijo enojado, pero todavía con el corazón doliente. Lo ignoró.

-Me quiero quedar- Insistió.

-¡No!

-Solo quiero divertirme un rato…

-Entonces aléjate de mí, vete a bailar a la otra punta, bien lejos de mí.

-Bien.- Le extendió la mano a Franchesca.- ¿Ballare, bella?- Pregunto seductor. Ella se quedo mirando a Federico embelesada por su mirada marrón dorado (Vieri conocía esa mirada; era como si sus ojos marrón chocolate se fundieran con el oro formando una especie de sol bicolor. No era como si Vieri perdiera su tiempo mirando los ojos de un idiota como Federico... al menos no todo el tiempo), y luego lo miro a Vieri, quien de alguna forma le rogo que no se fuera. Que no lo dejara solo, que no se pusiera de su lado. Todo con miradas, pero Franchesca entendió.

-Esto… Federico… me encantaría pero como la buena amiga que se supone que debo ser, tengo que quedarme con Vieri que está muy triste, ¿Quizá en otra ocasión?- Franchesca no estaba muy convencida y hasta parecía arrepentida de haber rechazado la oferta de Federico, quien ni siquiera se sentía decepcionado.

-¿Por lo menos tenes idea de porque esta triste?- Pregunto juguetón.

-No, ¿Vos?- Le pregunto a Federico.

"No va a decirlo, no están tan idiota. Por su propio bien, no va a decirlo..." pensó Vieri.

-Si... Vieri está triste porque pensó que no vendría a entretenerlo esta noche como ayer cuando...

-¡Figlio di puttana cazzo pezzo di merda fottuto...!- Vieri no encontraba los insultos suficientes. Franchesca se había quedado boquiabierta y sonriente, captando el tipo de "relación" que tiene su amigo con el recién llegado.

Federico no había dicho eso. No podía. Que Vieri tenía ganas de asesinarlo, de estrangularlo, de matarlo…

-Vieri, eres tan lindo cuando te enojas...- Federico se inclino para besarle la mejilla pero tuvo que alejarse rápidamente, esquivando el puño de Vieri que casi le da en el ojo.

-Hum, ¿Vieri?- Battista observaba a Federico con curiosidad y a Vieri con preocupación. Por lo general, Vieri había estado más relajado desde que se instalo en el pueblo y nadie lo había visto tan enojado. Hasta ahora.

-No pasa nada- Dijo Franchesca, encubriendo a su amigo y al hombre que acababa de conocer pero le caía bien (De hecho, cualquier persona que supiera cómo sacar de quicio a Vieri mejor que ella le caería bien).

-No parece nada... ¿Quién es este chico? No cualquiera tiene invitación para entrar, es propiedad privada...- Vieri se relajo y casi sonrió.

-¡Tenes razón! Él tiene que irse, sácalo bien o a las patadas, da igual.

-Pero si tiene invitación- Dijo Francesca y todos la miraron.- Yo lo invito. Eso está permitido, ¿Cierto? Venir con invitado... Federico es mi invitado.- Le sonrió y el hijo de puta le devolvió la sonrisa con complicidad. Vieri se sentía traicionado y la ira había vuelto tan rápido como se había ido. Tenía ganas de golpearlo y terminar con todo este lio.

-Pero... ¿Vieri? ¿Cuál es el problema?- Pregunto Battista confuso.

-El problema es...

-Yo lo arreglo.- Interrumpió Franchesca empujando al posadero fuera del área donde estaban. El hombre miro dubitativo al grupo pero después se marcho.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?- Le pregunto a Franchesca y sin esperar que respondiera se dirigió a Federico- Es la última vez que te lo digo ¡Vete de una vez por todas! Ni siquiera sé porque insistes en permanecer aquí...- Vieri intento relajarse, fracasando.

-Estoy aquí por tres razones; la primera es porque quiero estar aquí. La segunda es porque lo prometí- Vieri lo había olvidado- y la tercera es porque es el último día en el que puedo estar aquí...

Vieri se sorprendió. Los viajes de familia solían durar como mínimo dos semanas, no dos días. Su rabia desapareció y lo miro, ocultando el mismo estado de tristeza que tenía cuando llego a la fiesta.

-¿Ya? ¿Se quedaron dos días?- Pregunto Vieri. Franchesca miro sorprendida (Y algo divertida) los cambios de humor de éste.

-Vinimos por el carnavale, Vieri. Sin carnavale, Venezia pierde su brillo, Venezia… no es Venezia. Mi familia ya está impaciente por volver a casa… lo siento, no tengo la menor idea cuando volveremos a vernos.- Explico Federico sentándose a su lado en la banca, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Vieri.

"No quiero que te vayas" pensó pero no abrió la boca.

En ese momento se dio cuenta que no solo Franchesca lo miraba, sino también otras personas de lejos, amigos, conocidos y desconocidos observaban al chico que nadie conocía y a Vieri. Pero a Vieri TODOS lo conocían.

-Federico- Dijo en voz baja sonrojado, moviéndose para que se aparte- Hay gente ¿Recuerdas?

-Si ¿Y?- Pregunto con candor.

-¿Cómo que "Y"?

-Bien, vamos a tu casa.- Ofreció mientras se ponía de pie. Vieri iba a negarse pero ¿Para qué? ¿Quién sabe cuándo volvería a verlo y si realmente volvería a verlo? Además, en su casa estaban solos y nadie vería lo que no tiene que ver.

-Si alguien pregunta, voy a tirar el cadáver de Federico al puerto- Le dijo a Franchesca quien sonrió.- Y no creas que lo hago por vos. Ya fue bastante con las escenitas idiotas que causaste en la fiesta, solo quiero que salgas de este lugar aunque eso signifique que yo también tenga que irme.

-¿"Escenitas"? ¿Crees que eso fue una "escenita"? Cosas como estas pueden causar una "Escenita".- Federico con una sonrisa picara puso una mano en el culo de Vieri, apretando. Vieri abrió grande los ojos. Federico estaba muerto.

Federico, intentando parar de reír para poder correr derecho, logro salir del lugar con Vieri pisándole los talones y gritándole todo tipo de insultos.

Federico era más rápido, pero Vieri iba a alcanzarlo y luego a colgar su cadáver en la puerta de su casa para que todos lo vieran, como hizo para ganarse la confianza del pueblo. Había asesinado el solo a dos guardias de la nobleza que quisieron injustamente matar a una familia por asuntos comerciales. Colgó los cadáveres en el sótano diciendo que la nobleza no tenia porque decirles que hacer. Por razones obvias los sacaron para la fiesta pero a Federico no iba a sacarlo, iba a dejar que se pudriera en el umbral de su casa, por idiota.

Ya estaba cansándose cuando Federico paró en seco y Vieri choco contra él. Se preparo para pegarle una buena piña pero su puño nunca llego a la cara de Federico, ya que este lo rodeo con los brazos inmovilizándolo.

-Voy a extrañarte sacarte de quicio, pero más voy a extrañar abrazarte.- Murmuro con un tono de voz muy melancólico como para ser la persona más alegre que Vieri conocía.

-Yo... he...- Vieri no sabía que decir.- Entonces quedate.

-No puedo, caro...- Vieri casi reconsidero permitir que el carnavale se realizara.

Pero no. En ese momento recordó porqué empezó todo, porque no abría carnavale, porque causaba tanto lio. Su padre. Bueno, en algún momento tenía que restregarle en la cara a su padre todo lo que había logrado. Y su padre vivía en Firenze, como los Auditore…

-Entonces, nos vemos en un par de días…- Dijo Vieri apenas audible y Federico, cambiando en un parpadeo, volvía a ser el mismo idiota feliz y molesto que todos conocían, arrastrando hacia el campo.

-Espera, tengo que volver a la fiesta…- Se quejo Vieri clavando los talones en el suelo, pero Federico era más fuerte.

-No, no tienes que volver.

-Si, agh, Federico ¡Suéltame!- Federico dejo de caminar y se acerco a Vieri. Muy cerca.

-No.- Le dio un beso corto y volvió a ponerse en marcha de nuevo. Vieri se resistió pero luego se dio cuenta que era inútil seguir luchando y que él si quería ir.

Entraron a la casa y a Vieri se le caían los parpados del sueño. Había pasado el día de un lado para el otro ayudando en las ultimas preparaciones de la fiesta.

Federico se acostó en la cama (como si fuera su casa, maldito pervertido entrometido) y tiro del brazo de Vieri para que se acostara con él. Vieri no tenía ni ganas de seguir luchando y discutiendo (y la idea de descansar calentito era más que tentadora, y más si era con Federico) asique se acostó a su lado acurrucándose en su pecho y se quedo dormido al instante.

Se despertó solo. Otra vez.

Vieri no tenía ganas de salir de la cama, se sentía perezoso y cansado (¿Por qué cansado si había dormido unas cuantas horas?). Tampoco quería salir sabiendo que probablemente había gente afuera, en las calles y en los mercados, que había visto ayer lo que hizo el hijo de puta de Federico. ¿Y si no? Y si no, todos lo habían visto a él, al extraño que hablaba con Vieri. Le iban a preguntar quién era y Vieri no iba a saber qué mierda responder pero por lo menos esperaba que Franchesca tuviera la decencia de no abrir su boca, o mejor aún, inventar algo.

Finalmente se levanto de la cama pero quedo shockeado cuando entro a su cocina comedor.

Había un montón de papelitos doblados y pegados cuidadosamente por todo el lugar.

"Federico" fue lo primero que pensó Vieri.

Se dirigió al primer papelito que había sobre la mesa y lo desdoblo.

"_**Ti amo**_" Leyó. La letra era claramente de Federico.

Agarro el próximo papelito que descansaba sobre una de las sillas.

"_**Ti amo**_". ¿Todas decían lo mismo?

Entonces notó que en la puerta estaba el único papel que no estaba doblado a la mitad.

"_**Vieri,**_

_**Hay treinta y cuatro notas por los días en los que no pude decirte que te amaba. Esta es la numero treinta y cinco.**_

_**Ti amo, Federico.**_"

¿Treinta y cinco notas? ¿Federico había contado los días?

Vieri junto todas las notas y se sentó en la mesa. Efectivamente, como decía la nota, había treinta y cinco papeles y en cada uno las mismas palabras.


	7. Capitulo 7

Capitulo 7; Consejos del pueblo

"_**Al principio no sabía bien que estaba haciendo cuando organice una reunión en el sótano de la posada. Todos asistieron de buen humor, curiosos por lo que tenía que decirles. Al final, una escusa barata como "demostrarle a los nobles más importantes que no valen lo que creen" sirvió. No es que no lo crea, es que no fue planeado así. NECESITO volver a Firenze. Después de contar "mi historia" de porque había terminado en este pueblo la gente acepto ayudarme, a sabiendas que en Firenze vivían nobles de mucho dinero y poder, como mi padre. Además, todos sienten que me deben algo. Los preparativos para salir a la ciudad ya están casi listos y haremos un campamento en las afueras de la ciudad, donde los pueblerinos se sentirán más cómodos, aunque insistieron en que yo podía quedarme en la ciudad, pero todavía eso no lo decidí. Los hombres que fueron caballeros y mercenarios harán un pequeño ejército para mí con la condición de guiarlos correctamente. Pía será una especie de guardaespaldas, debo suponer que más de un guardia querrá asesinarme. Ella tiene el juego de quince flechas que le regale en su cumpleaños, yo le dije que podía elegir lo que quisiera y escogió unas flechas finas de punta letal, que en el extremo de la varilla tienen tres plumas azules. Me costaron unos cuantos florines, pero prometió utilizarlas en ocasiones especiales."**_

Vieri consideraba prender fuego su diario una vez que terminara de escribirlo.

Lo guardo y salió para el pueblo, tenía mucho que hacer hoy, los últimos preparativos para partir hacia Firenze...

A excepción de la reunión, nadie lo había visto estos días. Se había encerrado en su casa, temeroso de que alguien le dijera algo con respecto a la fiesta (con respecto a Federico) y no había hablado con nadie desde entonces.

Pero Vieri se dio cuenta que las cosas no podían seguir así.

Ya en la calle, andaba pensando en posibles escusas para contarle a la primera persona que se cruzara, pero ni siquiera estaba seguro qué y quién había visto qué y eso era lo que más lo impacientaba.

No se había alejado demasiado de su casa cuando se encontró con la primera persona… ¿Gonzalo? Cuando estuvieron frente a frente, Vieri se froto los ojos irónicamente y pregunto;

-¿Dejaste de beber?- Su tono de voz estaba cargado de sarcasmo y algo de desprecio, en su perfecto español. Rara vez Vieri bebía demás y Gonzalo siempre pasaba la raya de ese "demás".

-Se puede decir que si- Afirmo con una sonrisa orgullosa y arrogante.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo? ¿Diez minutos?- Se burlo, apostando a que ni siquiera se podía mantener en pie.

-No, será definitivo, y necesito hablar contigo... te estaba buscando- Vieri lo ignoro y se puso a observar el cielo sin ni siquiera tratar de disimularlo.

Los días de invierno terminaban y el tiempo frio ya no se sentía; la primavera se acercaba y los pájaros volvían de lugares lejanos en forma de V, por el cielo fresco, celeste y despejado.

-Vieri, hablo en serio. Quería hablarte sobre... mira, yo... también soy sodomita- Confeso.

A Vieri se le cayó la mandíbula y se esforzó por cerrar la boca, mientras lo miraba incrédulo. ¿Por qué lo decía? ¿Por la fiesta? Mierda. ¿Por qué no se moría? ¿Por qué no le agarraba un infarto o le caía un rayo encima? Maldita sea por su perfecta condición física y el cielo sin nubes. ¿Por qué se habían enterado todos, hasta el borracho antisocial del pueblo? ¿Y por qué quería hablar de esto con él? Tampoco quería una respuesta a todas esas preguntas.

Gonzalo se rio al ver la expresión de Vieri.

-Fue hace tanto tiempo...- Dijo recordando- Acá todos tienen su historia y vos debes de conocerlas todas pero yo nunca he contado la mía... y quizás nunca lo haga. Pero te voy a decir una cosa: Además de traición hay desamor entre mis tragedias pasadas. Vieri, me caes bien y no quiero que te ocurra lo mismo ni nada parecido, de hecho no se lo desearía a nadie... todavía recuerdo...- Vieri hizo una mueca con un poco de desagrado pero el hombre mayor siguió acordándose de su pasado-...su pelo era negro y corto y siempre, pero siempre, revuelto, su carácter bondadoso pero reservado y la tranquilidad que transmite, que provoca que olvides que afuera hay un mundo frio y violento... yo fui un romántico, ¿Te lo imaginas?

-No.- Dijo cortante, rezando por que se callara.

-Ah, extraño esos días en que...

-No necesito saberlo- Dijo Vieri haciendo un ademan de despedida. No sabía que el hombre fuera tan nostálgico, aunque recordaba con alegría había una nota de melancolía en su voz.

-No termine. Vieri, no seas tonto, no cagues lo único bueno que probablemente tengas en toda tu vida...

-¿Y vos qué sabes?- Replico enojado.

-Bueno, yo lo vi. Ese chico te quiere...- ¿Yo lo vi? ¿Yo lo vi? ¿En qué momento? Vieri se desespero.

-¿Y qué mierda fue lo que viste?- Casi le gritó, enojado y nervioso, y ni siquiera se molesto en ocultarlo.

-Lo vi todo hasta que se fueron, como todo el mundo. Pero no creo que muchos hayan visto cuando el chico ese te toco el culo, además de esa chica que estaba con vos... yo solía hacer lo mismo- Dijo sonriente. "Además de borracho, pervertido." Pensó Vieri, quien por un lado sintió alivio (maso menos) pero por otro lado seguía muy enojado. Enojado con Federico y con Gonzalo, y también consigo mismo. Esos días donde, resumiendo, estaba enojado con el mundo.

-Mierda- Murmuro entre sus pensamientos.

-Vieri, ¿Me vas a hacer caso? Mi vida es un asco pero estas a tiempo para no cometer el mismo error que yo. Tenes un carácter de mierda y sos una persona de personalidad horrible, supongo que alguien que te aprecie al menos un poco es demasiado ¿No?- Vieri frunció el ceño. Gonzalo decía las cosas muy directamente pero en el fondo, muy en el fondo, sabía que tenía toda la razón...

-A ver si entiendo, ¿Estas intentando darme consejos amorosos?- Pregunto burlándose, tratando de cambiar de tema.

-Como sea. No pierdas lo que no volverás a tener- Dijo por primera vez amable, pero con ironía en la mirada. Esta faceta del borracho comenzaba a caerle muy mal.

-Tú. Sodomita. Consejos... ¿Amorosos?- Intento resumir con un revoltijo en la cabeza- Vete a la mierda. Nunca creí que te preferiría con borrachera, idiota.- Y dicho esto se dio la vuelta caminando bastante enfadado.

-¡Y una cosa más!- Grito y Vieri se detuvo pero no se volteo.- Voy con vos, a Firenze- Ahora si se giro.

-¿Qué? ¿Sabes luchar?

-Sí. Se esgrima. ¿Vamos a luchar?- Pregunto el español pensativo.

-No es mi intención meternos en una guerra contra algún noble pero en el caso de que así fuera, necesitamos combatientes con alguna experiencia y armas.- Gonzalo asintió y el otro se marcho, ninguno se saludo.

Cuando su ira se calmo empezó a pensar en todo lo que el hombre recientemente le dijo y por supuesto, tenía mucha razón. Es por eso que Vieri ignoro toda la conversación que acababa de tener, ya que empezaba a acordarse de Federico y la sensación de vacío que tenia pecho era demasiado grande para ignorarla. No sentía mariposas volando en su estomago como decía su hermana, sentía mariposas chocándose unas contra otras, vomitando y suicidándose adentro suyo. Si, tenía ganas de vomitar y ni siquiera había almorzado.

Pero ahí estaba el problema; todo le recordaba a Federico. Maldita sea.

Por ejemplo, la panadería, donde había parado a saludar a uno de sus pocos amigos, el panadero Paolo. Federico vivía comiendo dulces y masitas, él y su estúpida obsesión por lo dulce y las cosas con mucho azúcar. E inexplicablemente, el hijo de puta tenía un físico perfecto.

-Buon pomeriggio, Vieri- Lo saludo el hombre amablemente.

-Ciao.

-¿Venís a comprar algo?- Pregunto. Vieri iba a decir que si pero realmente sentía nauseas. ¿Por qué mierda quería comprar algo? Él prefería lo salado, ¿Era por Federico, entonces?

-No, solo pasaba- Dijo algo rabioso.

-Vieri, ¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa?

-¿Qué?- Respondió algo mordaz.

-¿Quién era el chico que estaba contigo en la fiesta?- La pregunta lo agarro desprevenido y de repente se dio cuenta que todas las escusas que había estado pensando no eran muy creíbles, no considerando lo que todos habían visto.

-Un... conocido. ¿Qué hay con él?

-Curiosidad. Yo ya lo conocía.

-¿Enserio? ¿De cuándo?- Vieri hablo sin pensar, ya que su tono de voz se oyó algo entre entusiasmado y curioso. Se odio a sí mismo por eso. Y el hombre no era tonto y sonrió cuando se dio cuenta del ánimo que ocultaban esas palabras.

-La mañana de la fiesta. Me pareció extraño que yo no lo reconociera de algún lado… el chico era alegre y pidió demasiadas galletitas para él solo... después lo vi en la fiesta y creí que era el nuevo del pueblo, pero no lo volví a ver, ¿Qué fue de él?- Vieri no respondió en seguida. Había caído en la cuenta que Paolo tenía un parecido extraordinario con el hombre descrito por Gonzalo. ¿Casualidad? Seguramente, pero era gracioso de imaginar al tranquilo panaderito con un borracho de mierda.

-No importa que paso con él, nadie va a volver a verlo nunca más- Contesto fríamente al darse cuenta que la frase lo incluía. Ya estaba de mal humor.

-¿Bueno?- El hombre era pacifico y el tono cortante de Vieri había congelado su curiosidad.- ¿Queres pan?- Pregunto humilde.

-¿Por qué iba a querer pan?- Dijo algo burlon, con desprecio. Si Vieri estaba enojado cualquiera que estuviera cerca de él podía sufrir las consecuencias.

-Intento ser amable, pero sos imposible. Últimamente estas tan... tan... estresado, insoportable, molesto...

-¡Entendí! Tengo que ser un idiota como vos, relajarme como un tonto y vivir una tranquila vida de mierda ¿No? Idiota.

-Ay, Vieri, tu humor de porquería a veces me da ganas de... simplemente ir y matarte... prenderte fuego la casa... con vos adentro, por supuesto...- Farfullo enojado, sacándose de quicio como cualquiera que estuviera cerca de Vieri. Excepto Federico.

Vieri tosió tratando de disimular la risa, pero fallo.

-¿La casa... con... alcohol...?-Pregunto entre carcajadas.

-¿He?- Vieri pensaba lo gracioso que se veía Paolo en su mente yendo a comprar alcohol a "Su amigo" Gonzalo, para prender fuego su casa.

-¿Con... alcohol?- Logro decir entre risas. El hombre palideció.

-Hijo de puta, ¿Cómo...? no importa.- Simplemente se fue, enojado y eso aumento sus risas.

Apenas había dejado de reírse cuando llego al mercado de frutas donde Franchesca "trabajaba". Ella le decía trabajo careta, porque era para cubrir su verdadero trabajo. Por eso, cuando llego, estaba balanceándose en la silla y jugando con una manzana mientras le gritaba a un cliente insatisfecho.

La única razón por la que no era despedida era porque el dueño del pequeño puesto, Marco, la quería como una hija, pero la verdad es que las ventas del mercado habían bajado en un 60% desde que Francesca había empezado a trabajar ahí.

-Franchesca, ¿"Trabajando"?- Dijo con sarcasmo cuando el comprador se fue enojado.

-Demasiado.- Dijo sonriendo.

-Hablando de trabajo... Todos en el pueblo ya tienen armas, ¿No?

-Por supuesto.

-Bien... era eso nada mas- Se dio vuelta pero algo duro le golpeo la cabeza.- Merda, ¿Qué...?- Entonces vio una manzana rodando por el piso.

-Heeey, no te vayas, te tenia que decir una cosa...- Dijo con algo de indiferencia.

-¿Y hacia falta que me pegaras con la manzana, estúpida?- Replico enojado.

-Si... ¡Ah! Ya me acorde. Sobre Federico...

Vieri simplemente se fue. Hoy no quería seguir escuchando de el, de hecho, no quería volver a escuchar nunca mas algo sobre el.

-¡Espera, Vieri!- Recibió otro manzanazo.

Vieri apretó los puños y volvió al puesto pura y exclusivamente para gritarle. Ella lo escucho, tranquila y divertida.

-¿Terminaste?

-...Puta...

-¿Algo mas?

-...Tarada...

-Bien, me preguntaba donde estaba Federico, no lo he visto...

-...Ni lo vas a volver ver...

-Dudo que realmente lo hayas asesinado- Afirmo. ¿Eso era lo que pensaba? Vieri no lo había asesinado porque no había tenido oportunidad. Eso se decía a el mismo.

-Como sea, nadie lo va a volver a ver.- Le aseguro.

-¿Por qué? Ese chico me caía bien. Además, era lindo...

Por supuesto que si, pero Vieri nunca lo admitiría. Para ser sinceros, todo el mundo sabia que "lindo" era un adjetivo muy pobre para la belleza de Federico.

-Es insoportable. Y tonto.- Dijo, como si necesitara una justificación.

-No lo creo. Te gusta, ¿Verdad?- Su tono era juguetón y Vieri puso una mueca de asco.

-No voy a hablar este tipo de estupideces contigo.

-Sip, te gusta.

-Cállate. Me imagino que tienen los uniformes listos ¿No?- Dijo cambiando rápidamente de tema. Ella lo noto, por la sonrisa maliciosa que había en su rostro, pero aun así no dijo nada.

-Si, están listos.

Los uniformes estaban encargados a la costurera del lugar, pero todos habían consultado a Vieri primero y a este le pareció una estupidez ponerse a pensar en el diseño de un traje. Hasta que se le ocurrió su propia manera de identificarse... el traje constaba en una simple capa que no es muy larga y se divide a la mirad por una línea vertical dorada; del lado izquierdo es rojo y el lado derecho es azul. La capa se unía con un lazo que era una especie de trenza que mezclaba los tres colores (idea de las costureras).

Vieri explico que el rojo y el azul simbolizaban lo que estaba bien y lo que estaba mal y la franja dorada era donde estaban ellos. En pocas palabras, a Vieri le hubiera gustado decir "ni asesinos ni templarios" pero dudaba que la gente supiera de la existencia de ambos bandos. A la gente le pareció perfecto por que no pretendían ser el pueblo de leyes perfectas y pacificas, no con lo que habían tenido que sufrir. Querían justicia, o venganza, o las dos cosas, a Vieri le daba igual mientras estuvieran de su lado.

-Bien, era eso.- Y se fue sin ni siquiera despedirse, antes de que ella aprovechara un segundo de tiempo para seguir molestándole.


	8. Capitulo 8

Capitulo 8; Si las miradas matasen no harían falta flechas.

-Si te vas a la ciudad no te alejes tanto- Sugirió Battista mientras intentaba controlar a sus dos hijos mayores, a quienes había insistido traer.

Vieri simplemente lo ignoro. ¿Cómo pretendía que no se alejara si la ciudad estaba lejos? Además, tuvo que soportar todo el viaje con gente quejándose y ya por la parte de "gente" le molestaba. A Vieri no le gustaba la gente. Podía hacer una excepción por este pueblo, pero tampoco le gustaban los viajes y estaba de mal humor como para tener que soportar a alguien.

Como inconscientemente, Vieri se encontró vagando por las afueras del palazzo Pazzi... ¿Por qué?

Por que necesitaba hablar con su hermana.

Negó ese sentimiento como lo hacia con todos los demás, pero no se resistió y termino entrando por el punto ciego de los guardias del lugar. Por donde solía entrar Federico.

Trepo torpemente por el balcón de su hermana y toco el vidrio. Espero.

No le gustaba nada esa sensación de estar arriesgando su propia vida para ver a alguien que... ¿Quería? Mierda. Vieri quería ahora a dos personas. Eso era malo, ya bastante con un estúpido a quien tenia tantas ganas de ver como de no verlo nunca jamás.

Pero Viola, su hermana, era diferente. Era reservada e inteligente y, lo mas importante para Vieri, callada en los momentos oportunos.

Se abrió la ventana desde adentro de la habitación y Vieri pudo ver a su hermana.

-¿Federico?- Pregunto asomándose.

-¿Federico?- Repitió el otro sin entender.

-¡Vieri!- Chillo en voz baja, abrazando a su hermano.

-¿Por qué pensaste que era Federico?- Pregunto algo enojado.

-Federico viene casi todo el tiempo. Es la forma de tenerte mas cerca de los dos...- ¿Era un tono melancólico con el que había dicho esa frase? A Vieri no le gusto nada el tono de su voz ni que Federico viniera acá.

-Si no fuera por el, te juro que hubiera creído que estabas muerto... no es que no confiara en que pudieras apañártelas tu solo, la verdad es que Francesco envío demasiados mercenarios en tu busca... ya te dieron por muerto.- Vieri proceso lentamente esa información. Podría usar eso a su favor.

-¿Sabes algo mas?

-Se dice que unos extranjeros vinieron desde lugares lejanos a tomar la frontera.

-¿Tomar a frontera? ¿Quién invento eso? Es la gente que traje para que me respalde cuando padre intente matarme por enseñarle que puedo sobrevivir solito- Dijo Vieri orgulloso.

-¿Enserio?- Pregunto sonriente.- Cuando lo hagas quiero irme con vos.

-¿Qué?

-Quiero irme con vos, quiero salir de este lugar, de esta ciudad si es necesario. Dentro de muy poco cumpliré dieciocho y ya me tienen una boda arreglada con un hombre rico. Es un idiota. Quiero elegir por mi misma. Cuando Francesco vea que perdió contra vos, que podes solo y se sienta impotente, entonces es cuando me uno a tu grupo. Algo así como "Perdiste a tus hijos por tonto"- Dijo en tono burlón.

A Vieri le encanto la idea, pero le parecía un poco peligrosa si algo salía mal.

De todas formas Vieri se tenía confianza y acepto. Nada saldría mal si tenía a Pía de su lado.

-¿Sabes que seria mas gracioso...?- Dijo sonriente y se saco su capa uniforme.- Lleva esto. Todos vestiremos igual.

Viola sonrío y la guardo.

-Tengo que irme. Nos vemos... supongo que mañana.- Vieri no tenia la menor idea de cuando iba a hacer... ¿Hacer que? Visto desde otro punto de vista, lo que estaba habiendo era completamente infantil y caprichoso, pero se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

-Bien. Ciao...- Ella lo abrazo y volvió a su habitación.

Vieri bajo del balcón (medio se cayo) y salio del su antiguo hogar, pensando en todo lo que tenia que organizar.

Federico no tenía hambre. Nada. Ni antes de ayer, ni ayer y mucho menos hoy tenia ganas de comer. Eso era raro.

Aun así, que no tuviera ganas de comer significaba que algo estaba mal y cuando algo estaba mal, Federico llenaba ese sentimiento con comida. Fue así desde que era chiquito, cuando se sentía mal, nervioso, inseguro o simplemente, estaba aburrido, comía. Pero casi nunca sentía los síntomas anteriores y, de todas formas, Federico tenía un físico que haría que cualquier mujer se quede babeando, debido a que se la pasaba corriendo, trepando techos y jugando de un lado al otro.

Pero desde que habían vuelto de Venecia, no tenia ganas de nada.

Se puso a picar pan mientras los demás almorzaban y Ezio lo miro raro ya que sabía que algo andaba mal.

-¿Chicos?- Giovanni llamo la atención a sus hijos- Tengo entendido que los dos tienen planes para hoy...- Prosiguió. Estaba en lo correcto, ambos tenían planes; Ezio se pasaría por la habitación de Cristina y Federico visitaría a Viola. Como siempre. Pero nadie sabía que hacían ellos dos cuando no estaban en casa, a excepción de Federico sobre su hermano.- Tendrán que suspender sus planes por hoy.

-¿Por qué?- Se quejaron a unísono.

-En este mismo momento debe de haber muchos problemas en la calle, se dice que los Pazzi fueron desafiados por un grupo de hombres que quieren tomar la frontera, no se sabe mucho acerca de ellos, pero...

Federico no lo pensó. Simplemente se levanto de la mesa y salio corriendo.

Vieri.

-¡Federico!- Escucho gritar, pero el ya había tomado la ventaja de la sorpresa.

Corrió de donde huía la gente, hasta dar con una fila de hombres vestidos de azul y rojo, algunos de cara conocida.

Paso entre ellos tratando de llegar a la cabeza, donde seguramente se encontraría con Vieri.

-¡Federico!- Chillo en silencio Franchesca.

-¡Hey!- Dijo contento cuando, por fin, encontró a Vieri a la izquierda de su amiga.

-¿Qué estas...?- Murmuro sorprendido pero desvío la mirada a las personas que estaban llegando.

La formación de los dos bandos parecía del ejército; adelante los que estaban al mando y cargos importantes, atrás los soldados dispuestos a luchar.

Pero Vieri no lo veía así, su intención no era armar una guerra contra su propia familia, no se iba a rebajar al nivel de su padre (quien probablemente le daría igual luchar contra su propio hijo que contra un contrincante cualquiera).

Francesco tenía dos personas encapuchadas a la izquierda y una a la derecha. Vieri reconoció a su madre y a su hermana y supuso que la otra persona era un guardaespaldas.

Detuvo su caminar a tan solo unos cinco metros de Vieri y lo miro con una mirada amenazadora.

Franchesca le puso a Federico una capa igual a la de los demás y el se coloco a la derecha de Vieri.

Se dio cuenta que desde un tejado cercano, su padre y su hermano observaban todo con mirada incrédula, dudando si debían hacer algo o nada.

Federico les lanzo una sonrisa tranquilizadora y volvió su mirada al frente.

-Padre- Saludo Vieri, con voz alta y bastante fría.

-Vieri.- Respondió el otro con desprecio. Vieri podía asegurar que todos los hombres detrás de Francesco eran mercenarios y ni siquiera conocía sus nombres. En cambio, el era amigo, o algo parecido, de toda su "tropa".- ¿Cómo mierda has...? No importa. No me importa. Bastardo con suerte, apuesto que viniste solo para mostrarme tu pequeño ejercito de pobres y borrachos, ¿No es así?

Se oyeron un par de gruñidos en la espalda de Vieri. Hubo un largo silencio mientras este pensaba en que decir.

-Si. Exactamente. Y esta gente vale más que tus malditos mercenarios mal pagados.- Escupió cada palabra con rabia, enojado.

Todo ocurría muy lento. En cada intervalo de palabras, se miraban con profundo odio. Si las miradas matasen...

-Acabemos con esto de una vez por todas- Dijo Francesco finalmente, haciendo una señal al hombre que tenia al lado.- No tengo tiempo para tus estupideces, Vieri.

Y dicho esto, Vieri contemplo con tranquilidad como el cuchillo que arrojo el hombre de la derecha de su padre se dirigía a su pecho a una muerte segura.


	9. Capitulo 9

El cuchillo se clavo en el suelo. Había sido cruzado y desviado, el mango atravesado por una flecha de plumas azules que termino en la tierra al lado del cuchillo. Ni siquiera paso un segundo cuando el hombre que había lanzado el ataque cayó muerto con una flecha igual a la que intercepto el cuchillo, que ahora le atravesaba la cabeza de forma diagonal.

Se oían murmullos de parte del enemigo y Francesco miro bastante sorprendido (pero sin un ápice de culpa) la sangre que manchaba el suelo y la persona muerta a su lado, y a Vieri, quien seguía tranquilo sin haberse movido ni un solo centímetro y llevaba una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

-Hijo de puta- Mascullo su padre mirando a todas partes tratando de determinar de dónde habían salido las flechas. Hizo una señal con la mano y entre la multitud de hombres armados salió uno con arco y flecha. Francesco le dijo algo por lo bajo y el arquero disparo directo a Vieri. Pero al igual que antes, la flecha nunca llego y el arquero murió al instante cuando un flechazo le atravesó el pecho.

Vieri sonrió, conteniéndose de mirar a la ventana de la posada florentina donde se alojaba esos días. Pía tenía un verdadero don para esto, todos podían asegurarlo…

-¿Qué estas esperando para asesinarme?- Pregunto Francesco con ironía, pero claramente se podía ver en sus ojos (además del odio y la rabia), miedo.

-No voy a caer tan bajo como para asesinar a alguien de mi propia sangre, no como tú. Tampoco me tientes. Solo no vuelvas a meterte conmigo.- Dijo autoritario, pero su padre solo lo observaba como con... ¿Lastima? ¿Todavía? Vieri quiso retractarse y mandarlo a matar, o mejor, hacerlo por sí mismo.

-Cobarde- Mascullo Francesco como escusa por su fallo.

-Padre- Se oyó la voz de una y todos voltearon hacia ella ¡Viola!- Ciao.- Murmuro cruzando los metros que separaban los bandos de su padre y su hermano antes de que pudieran detenerla. Vieri le dio un rápido abrazo (Simbólico, una burla personal) y ambos sonrieron desafiantes.

-¡Que mala suerte tengo! Dos hijos bastardos.- Gruño mirando con impotencia a sus enemigos.- ¿Y qué papel cumple en todo esto el niño Auditore en todo esto? – Pregunto confuso, notándolo por primera vez.

-Yo no pensaba perderme esto- Replico Federico, sin responder realmente a la pregunta (Y Vieri muy agradecido de ello). Francesco fulmino con la mirada a cada uno de los presentes y luego se dio la vuelta, ordenando la retirada.

La risa de Viola tintineo en el silencio.

-Eso fue genial- Exclamo emocionada. Una persona de más atrás grito algo como "¿Ganamos?" y todos respondían con fervor "¡Sí!" y después se fue rompiendo el silencio hasta que todos estallaron en vitoreos entre sí, felicitando a Vieri, a sus compañeros, a sí mismos, dispersándose felices.

-¿Qué haces acá?- Inquirió Vieri a Federico. Negó con todo su ser la felicidad que sintió por tenerlo ahí, por estar presente. Pero se le hincho el corazón y se sonrojo ligeramente por eso. Estúpidos sentimientos. Le hecho toda la culpa a la adrenalina de lo que paso.

Federico se encogió de hombros, dedicándole una sonrisa pura y exclusivamente para él. Después, dijo;

-Mi padre y mi hermano andan por ahí ¡Van matarme! Me escape en plena cena, quería verte, acompañarte siempre en lo que sea que hagas, caro.

-Maldito idiota cursi, y no me digas ca…- Sus quejas fueron interrumpidas por un abrazo.

Por un momento, el tiempo se detuvo y Vieri no pensó en alejarse por que, por más que se lo exigió a su cuerpo, este no se movió, sino que se acurruco feliz bajo el apretón tan familiar y extrañado.

-Ejem- La risita de dos chicas se escucharon detrás suyo y Vieri rompió el abrazo de un empujón, con cara de enojado pero bastante roja. Las chicas se rieron y Federico sonrió.

-Yo sabía que te gustaba- Canto Franchesca.

-Oh si, ¿No lo sabías?- Confirmo Viola riendo.

-Hey, felicidades chico- Saludo el socio y ayudante de tráfico de armas de su amiga, y segundo al mando de la gente del lugar. Vieri apenas lo conocía, sabía que le decían Pepe y que era amigo de confianza de Franchesca, pero en realidad Vieri lo puso como segundo al mando porque era el único que alguna vez dirigió un ejercido (Y no termino mutilado, como Fabio el vendedor).- ¿Podemos retirarnos a festejar?- Pregunto.

-Si, si, vayan- Vieri casi los hecho, Pepe se llevo a Franchesca y ella la arrastro a su hermana. Algo le decía que no era muy buena idea que esas dos se hicieran amigas, podía ser mala influencia para Viola, o al revés. Vieri suspiro, dándose cuenta que se había quedado solo con Federico.

Vieri abrió la boca para hablar pero sintió algo puntiagudo en la nuca… algo como la punta de un cuchillo.

-No te muevas.

-¡Ezio! ¡No pasa nada! – Grito Federico.

Pero Ezio ya tenía su propia punta afilada en la nuca de la cual preocuparse, una flecha de plumas azules amenazaba con salir disparada de su arco.

-¡Basta ya!- Gruño Federico arrebatándole la daga a su hermano.

-Pía, baja la flecha.- Ordeno Vieri y ella obedeció, pero dudosa no destenso la flecha, alerta como animal.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, hermano?

-Yo sé lo que hago- Fue su respuesta- confía en mí, por favore.

Ezio bajo lentamente el cuchillo, mirando con los ojos entrecerrados a su hermano, a su enemigo y a la encapuchada; luego, como si viera a una luz sagrada, observo a su padre acercarse. La única persona que tenía tanta idea de lo que pasaba como él.

-¿Podemos… hablar en privado? Sería mejor- Sugirió Federico. Una parte de su mente siempre le había dicho que una situación como esta iba a pasar y tenía que tener un discurso o escusa preparada para esta o una situación similar. Ahora se recriminaba a sí mismo por haberse ignorado.

Los tres se alejaron unos pasos (Con Ezio sin sacar la mirada amenazante a Vieri, de esas que dicen "Todo es tu culpa, vas a morir") y Federico dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

-Me gusta Vieri.

-Fed…- Dijo Ezio sonriendo.

-No es broma.

Ezio se tomo un momento hasta que pudo razonar las palabras de Federico. Se le cayó la mandíbula y los ojos se le abrieron cómicamente mientras balbuceaba, hasta que se quedo completamente callado. Giovanni lo miro sorprendido pero sin decir una palabra.

-¿Cómo?- Pregunto finalmente Ezio, tan perplejo como indignado- ¿Por qué?- Federico rio, esperando amablemente a que el cerebro de su hermano procesara una idea coherente. Su hermanito era tierno.- ¿Por qué… alguien que no tiene sentimientos?

-¡Ezio!

-Me refiero… el no podría amar otra cosa que no fuera el dinero, o el poder…

-Eso es mentira. Somos… amigos.- Mintió Federico.

Nunca habían sido amigos, él creía que era irónico aplicar la frase "Los que se pelean se aman" o "del odio al amor hay un solo paso" ¿O era al revés?

-Además, Vieri no tiene ningún atractivo- Continuo Ezio- Es insoportablemente malhumorado, no es simpático y mucho menos lindo y ni siquiera es interesante.

-Opino diferente. Nunca lo viste de buen humor. Hecho una ojeada por detrás de su hombro, observando a Vieri hablar con su hermana- Además, si es interesante, lindo y adorable- Federico recordó "cosas" que su hermano probablemente no querría saber, como Vieri sonrojado, tembloroso, sudoroso del esfuerzo, tratando de contener esos ruidos obscenos que hacia cuando él…

Ezio se aclaro la garganta ruidosamente y Federico pestaño volviendo a la realidad, sonriendo.

-¿Buen humor? Pfff, es un maldito bastardo orgulloso y egoísta.- Reprocho Ezio enojado.

-No te lo discuto.- Federico se felicito a sí mismo por haber dicho que le gustaba Vieri. Su hermano estaría teniendo un infarto en este preciso momento de haber dicho la verdad completa.

-Federico- hablo Giovanni por primera vez- No te metas en este tipo de juegos y si es en serio… solo espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo y las consecuencias que trae todo esto.- Suspiro mirando a su hijo asentir.

-Yo confió en él. Dije que somos amigos, ¿No? De no ser ese el caso, Ezio estaría muerto de un flechazo, supongo. Vieri pudo permitirle dispararte, pero no lo hizo. Además, Ezio, ¿No das créditos a mis encantos?- Federico esbozo una sonrisa seductora y Ezio meneo la cabeza, sonriendo un poco.

-Lo que digas, fratellino. Vamos.

-¡Bien! Es el turno de Vieri de hablar conmigo a solas.- Grito riendo y Vieri camino hacia él, escéptico. Se apartaron del resto y Vieri fue al grano, como siempre.

-¿Qué les dijiste?

-Que me gustas- Dijo viendo con satisfacción como al otro se le encendían las mejillas.

-¡Idiota!

-Yo no dije nada de que somos amantes, o novios, o…

-¿Qué somos qué?- Vieri se tapo la cara con las manos, intentando no estallar y asesinarlo frente a su familia.

-Me pregunto hasta cuando vas a seguir negándolo… bueno, no importa… por ahora. Mi padre dijo que supongo que está bien y Ezio… es Ezio. Necesita su tiempo. ¡No dije nada raro! Lo juro- Federico sonrió con sinceridad, una sonrisa y una sinceridad que hacían cosas malas en la cabeza de Vieri.

Ya tenía enredados los pensamientos y lo que deseaba y lo que debía hacer, mezclados entre sí. Una parte le exigía irse con Federico, caer antes sus sonrisas y abandonar toda esta mierda para quedarse con él, tranquilo, sin ninguna molestia. Pero siempre había molestias, y la otra parte le mostraba hasta donde había llegado, remarcando que no había vuelta atrás y que de todas formas, las cosas estaban bien como eran ahora. Pero él sabía que ninguna de las dos partes de si mismo tenía razón, y no podía ser ni optimista ni pesimista, sino que realista. No tenía ni idea de donde había quedado su parte realista, la conciencia que en un tiempo le decía como debía hacer las cosas como una persona normal. Sin actuar demás, sin pensar demás. Esa parte se la había quitado Federico.

Federico. Todavía quedaba deshacerse de él, de forma que nunca tuviera que volver a verlo. Pero es más sencillo decirlo que hacerlo…

-Hemm… Federico…

-¿Si?

-Yo… humm… nada, olvídalo- Dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano y Federico lo miro curioso.

-¿Qué?

-¡Nada!

No podía hacerlo.

-¿Dónde te hospedas?

-¿He? Ha… ahí- Señalo a la posada- ¿Por?

-Espérame despierto- Dijo Federico guiñando un ojo y alejándose antes de que a Vieri lo detuviera.


	10. Capitulo 10

Después de cambiarse de hotel, habitación, entregar identificación falsa para no ser encontrado por Federico (o por cualquier otra persona) y después de arrepentirse, pasar la noche solo, después de todo eso, es que se encontraba en esta situación.

Porque su hermana era uno de los pocos seres del planeta que podía convencerlo o ya sea porque su argumento fue dicho desde un punto de vista que él compartía, de cualquier forma, termino asistiendo a ese estúpido evento festivo, la fiesta banquete que organizaron los Medici. No porque le gustara. No porque quisiera. Simplemente era importante en ese momento; se reconocería su posición social actual y autoridad si él asistía al tipo de fiesta donde solo se presentaban las personas importantes. Era casi vital en este lio que muchos podían llamar guerra.

Estas cosas se repetía Vieri mientras perseguía a su hermana de un lado a otro por todo el lugar (Al aire libre, de diseño simple pero fino aunque le recordaba a las ferias, ¿Esto es tan prestigioso? ¿Es en serio?).

-¡Viola!

-Los postres Vieri…

-¡No!- Casi le grito, perdiendo la paciencia.

-Vamos a la mesa de postres y te juro que me portare bien. Dijo con una sonrisa de niña pequeña.

-Ay, dios. Si te quedas quieta, bien, apúrate.

Ella sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

-Inmadura- Mascullo para sí.

-Ojala tengan… ¿Te acordás de esa tarta que probamos un día? La que tenía fresas y crema y…- A medida que hablaba él la ignoro y ella se dio vuelta caminando para atrás, para asegurarse que Vieri le prestara atención.

Así fue como tropezó y termino ridículamente en el piso, dejando a Vieri con tres opciones: reírse, ayudarla preocupadamente o gritarle a la persona que estaba caído al lado de su hermana por no haberla visto y por idiota.

La tercera le gusto más.

-¡Hey, idiota! Mira por donde caminas, estúpido…- Gruño extendiendo la mano a su hermana.

-L-lo siento.- Respondió el otro torpemente mientras Viola se levantaba.

El joven se levanto y extendió la mano para presentársele a su hermana, pero se le enredo la lengua y se quedo embobado, mirándola. Viola lo tomo como un alago y le sonrió, también admirando al hombre de pelo largo y facciones vivaces.

-Humm… Soy P-Piero de Medici, encantado de conocerla. Y, y lo siento, en serio.- Farfullo nervioso, obviamente deslumbrado por la hermosura de la chica que casi se reía de la inocencia del otro.

-Viola de Pazzi, el placer es mío.

-¿V-Viola de Pazzi?- Exclamo sorprendido y ella sonrió. Piero miro a Vieri, reconociéndolo para después ignorarlo totalmente y seguir mirando a su hermana, en un trance. Vieri se pudrió del ambiente de rosa y casi vomitando, agarro a su hermana del brazo y empezó a caminar. Ella se dio vuelta y saludo con la mano al hijo de la familia rival. Eso le sonaba a dejà-vú. Mierda.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Se lo pregunto más para sí mismo que para su hermana.

-¿Sabes? Ya casi cumplo dieciocho y ahora que deje de depender de Francesco para depender de ti me siento un poco de mas. Me gustaría casarme y también me gusta eso de ir uniendo las familias que son enemigas. Sin querer, es lo que hiciste con los Auditore y Piero es buen mozo y quizá…

-¿Es broma? Deja de pensar cualquier cosa y anda a servirte algo de la mesa de postres. Pfff, casarte con un Medici. Yupi.- Dijo con sarcasmo y Viola no le contesto dándose cuenta que había hablado demás.

-¡Violaaaa! ¿Come estai mia principesa?- Federico salió de la nada, vestido con ropajes muy finos y de colores claros (Si Vieri no tuviera el cerebro reprimido para ciertos comentarios, hubiera pensado que se veía muy sexy) y tenía en la mano una correa de un perro enorme de raza cara, esos que se adiestran y se usan para protección de residencias o incluso de personas. Como si Federico necesitara protección alguna.

-Hola Federico…- Le saludo con una sonrisa como ella acostumbraba. Vieri frunció el ceño, inconscientemente celoso de que lo ignoraran, especialmente porque Federico era quien lo ignoraba.

-Te tengo un regalo, bella.- Dijo levantando la mano que sostenía la correa.

-¿Un perro?- Tontamente miro asombrada a la bestia que movía la cola de un lado al otro.

-Sip. Es un perro para defensa personal, para ti. Seguramente no sepas usar una daga, mucho menos una espada o algo así, es por eso que conseguí a Denise, para que no salgas desprotegida por ahí, ¿Si? Es la perra mas buena que hay, te agradara- Rio mientras le acariciaba la cabeza y "Denise" soltaba un ladrido, feliz.

Viola se acerco, divertida y tomando de la correa se puso a jugar con el perro, feliz.

-Oh, gracias, es tan tierno de tu parte.

-Me haces acordar a mia sorellina- Federico aprovecho cuando Viola se distrajo y la sorpresa que aun tenía Vieri para arrastrar a este lejos de todo.

-¿Q-ue haces?- Tironeo de su brazo hasta zafarse y se dio la vuelta para irse, para encontrarse desorientado y algo perdido.

-Solo quiero estar un rato contigo, ¿Si? Solo un rato- Lo llamo con voz dulce y seductora y si Vieri se era sincero le estaba costando horrores negarse a su petición.- Por favore- Murmuro y Vieri cayó, poniéndose rojo como un tomate.

-Bien, pero un rato corto y rápido- Murmuro nervioso, desviando la vista.

-Es todo lo que necesito… por ahora.

Vieri resoplo y en un intento de ignorar a Federico fingió estar eligiendo postres. Se dio cuenta entonces que estaba del otro lado de la mesa y que su hermana había desaparecido y quien sabe donde se había metido. Termino eligiendo un pastel parecido a la descripción de su hermana mientras que Federico se sirvió lo más vistoso de toda la mesa, que incluía chispas de chocolate, azucares de colores, jalea, frutillas, cerezas, crema y mas chocolate y mas frutas y mas comida en un solo trozo de pastel.

-Te vas a volver obeso- Comento Vieri mirando como el otro abría grande la boca para poder comer toda la porquería azucarada.

-Ambos sabemos lo bien que estoy físicamente, Vieri- Le guiño un ojo.

-Habla después de tragar, idiota.

-Puedo tararear mientras trago, también. Bien, como si no lo supieras.- Desvió se mirada hacia la entrepierna de Vieri para insinuar a que se refería y riendo al ver como el Pazzi se atragantaba con la comida.

-Maldito bastardo- Mascullo enojado.

-Ah, sí. Te dije que me esperaras despierto pero ya no estabas.- Lo dijo con tanta inocencia que a Vieri casi lo hizo sentir culpable. Casi.

-Hubo problemas… de último momento…- Mintió terminando el postre que la verdad no le parecía tan rico como había dicho su hermana. Tampoco era que le emocionara tanto la idea de comer dulces, o de comer en general.

Federico lo saco de sus pensamientos cuando, con toda delicadeza, se sacaba uno de los guantes para luego limpiarle a Vieri un par de migas que ni siquiera sabía que le habían quedado en la mejilla y luego lamio su dedo, como si se tratara de cualquier cosa. La cara de Vieri se puso completamente roja (Otra vez, siempre pasaba lo mismo con Federico) y entrecerró los ojos, molesto. Y él solo reía.

Hoy ya no lo soportaba, tenía un límite y el hijo de puta se la pasaba caliente. Lo que no soportaba Vieri era los pensamientos que él mismo tenía cuando estaban cerca o, mejor dicho, la carencia de dichos pensamientos.

Federico al parecer lo siguió y cuando intento apurar el paso se vio imposibilitado cuando lo agarro de la camisa. Vieri se zafo y siguió caminando. No pudo evitar sentirse decepcionado cuando él no insistió y se mintió a si mismo fingiendo estar orgulloso de su victoria (haber perdurado ante las molestas de Federico cuenta como victoria para Vieri, tan valiosa como ganar una carrera de caballos). Aun así, no podía sacarse la imagen de Federico de la cabeza.

Como era la primera vez que se encontraban en una ocasión formal, Vieri nunca lo había visto vestido de otra forma que no fuera su ropa habitual de andar por ahí vagueando, esa media rota por los porrazos que se pega por andar entrenando y sucio de tierra. Pero hoy, llevaba el pelo alborotado y limpio, de una forma prolijamente desordenada, sus hebras marrones relucientes a la luz del sol cayendo por los costados de su cara, siempre adornada por su radiante sonrisa. La ropa de colores claros e impecables, resaltaban su cuerpo dándole la elegancia que Vieri creyó que solo poseía en sus movimientos. Ya que en el pasado nunca se encontraron en lugares públicos o con demasiada gente (A la mierda, rara vez quedaban para encontrarse en las calles y siempre había sido de noche) por eso nunca lo había visto así. A la luz del sol, su rostro mostraba su radiante belleza, especialmente cuando le sonreía pura y exclusivamente a él, con esos ojos radiantes de felicidad que siempre admiraba mentalmente.

Vieri sacudió la cabeza tratando de ignorar su corazón golpeteando dentro de él.

Él sabía perfectamente que no tenía mucha paciencia y mucho menos para este tipo de banquetes así que solo quería irse. Busco a su hermana cuando finalmente la encontró, no le gusto ni un poco verla riendo con el Medici y el perro.

-Viola, nos vamos- Anuncio y miro despectivamente a Piero y al perro, como si tuvieran la culpa de lo que a él le pasaba. De hecho, era una gota más que rebalsaban su vaso ya lleno.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Porque si.

-¡Piero!- Grito alguien detrás suyo y los tres se giraron a ver.

Lorenzo de Medici y Giovanni Auditore se dirigían hacia ellos pero pararon en seco cuando vieron a los hermanos Pazzi. Reanudaron su paso cautelosos y con mirada sospechosa.

-¿Me buscabas, padre?

-Hum, si. Ya conoces a Ezio y a Federico Auditore ¿No es cierto? Bueno, Giovanni y yo pensábamos en presentarte a Claudia Auditore, quizá para que empieces a considerar un casamiento o al-

-¡No! Yo quiero casarme con Viola de Pazzi.- Declaro sonriente haciendo que la chica se sonrojara.

-¿QUE?

-Bueno, si ella acepta, por supuesto.

Viola le sonrió y estuvo a punto de decir algo pero fue interrumpida por Lorenzo.

-Necesitamos hablar a solas. ¿Podes venir, Giovanni?- Le dijo tomando a su hijo del brazo y llevándoselo hasta perderse de vista, seguido por el otro banquero.

-Bruja, ¿Cómo lo hechizaste tan rápidamente?- Suspiro Vieri caminando hacia la salida, con un tono de voz que delataba que en realidad le parecía bastante divertido.

-Dijo que se enamoro a primera vista.- Le contesto ignorando el apodo- Creo que es tierno. Yo iba a decirle que sí.

-Yo te diría que lo pienses bien. Después de todo, es el enemigo.

-¿Y Federico no lo es?- Ella resoplo- Eres bastante hipócrita.

-Soy realista. No creo que Piero de Medici sea tan estúpido, raro o psicóticamente suicida como Federico para querer correr el riesgo de estar con un Pazzi, y mucho menos cuando nos estamos matando los unos con los otros.

-¿Quién sabe? Quizá las cosas terminen para bien. Lo voy a pensar, como dijiste, pero voy a hacer caso a una cosa que Federico me dijo una vez: "Las mejores decisiones son las que se toman impulsivamente" o algo parecido.

-Eso apenas tiene sentido, lo peor que podes hacer es dejarte influenciar por Federico.- Ella rio y se quedo en silencio el resto del camino hasta llegar al campamento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A Vieri no le gustaba nada lo que estaba sucediendo. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

Los guardias que había dejado en el campamento ya no estaban y se podía respirar el malestar en el aire. Se dirigió a las tiendas, preocupado cuando se encontró con Franchesca, quien parecía estar esperándolo.

-Vieri.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-¿Eso… es un perro?- Pregunto confundida.

-Se llama Denise- Afirmo Viola.

-Como sea. Un pequeño ejército ataco a un grupo de nuestra gente que iba al centro por alimentos. Llevaban los colores de tu padre.

-Pero…- Se quedo sin saber que decir.

-¿Hay algún herido?- Pregunto Viola.

-Si. Dos muertos y ocho heridos. Son todos los que fueron.

-¿Muertos?- Vieri se puso nervioso, sintiendo la furia fluir por sus venas. Iba a matar a ese hijo de puta cobarde que lo atacaba cuando estaba en desventaja.

-Luis y Gino.

-Espera, Gino ¿El hijo de Battista?

-El mismo- Confirmo.

-Oh, no.

Vieri no pensó que eso pasaría. Se encamino hacia las personas pero se detuvo. ¿Qué iba a decirles? ¿Lo siento?

-Vieri- Su hermana se paró a su lado junto con su amiga.

-¿Qué se supone que tenga que decir?- Bufo.

-Humm… Nada insensible, supongo.- Sugirió su hermana.

-Vieri, no es muy importante que dices, sino como lo dices. He visto como estas personas te siguen y solo necesitas la forma de utilizar esta desgracia a tu favor, como una motivación de guerra o algo por el estilo.- Franchesca parecía muy decidida.

-Si, tienes razón- Asintió Vieri.

-Wow, eso sí es insensible.- Murmuró Viola.

-Esto es la guerra, pequeña princesita. La gente marginada no puede vivir en cuentos de hadas- Dijo la pueblerina con una sonrisa.

-Ya lo sé, solo digo que el hijo de ese hombre acaba de morir y… bueno, no importa. Sigan con lo suyo- Viola le resto importancia y los tres (Y el perro) caminaron hacia el circulo de gente reunida.

-Vieri- Gimió el posadero entre medio del llanto.

-Franchesca me conto lo que ha pasado. Obviamente no estoy feliz por ello y lo desapruebo totalmente. Pero es justamente por este tipo de cosas por el que nosotros estamos luchando ¿No? Sabíamos las consecuencias cuando vinimos. No, sabíamos las consecuencias desde la primera reunión y aun así decidimos pelear… y aunque eso no es lo que cuenta, va a contar cuando ganemos, al final. Que la muerte de Gino y de Luis no sea en vano. ¡Cóbrensela el doble a esos hijos de puta!- Vieri rogo por no equivocarse los nombres de los muertos y que el maldito mini discurso improvisado los convenciera. En estos momentos (de hecho, en todos sus discursos de libertad y todo eso) Vieri sabía en el fondo que solo los utilizaba. Y tenía la leve sospecha de que algunos de ellos lo sabían, pero no les importaba lo suficiente para detenerlo y él no era una persona moralmente correcta así que le importaba menos.

Observo la aprobación silenciosa y triste de cada uno de ellos antes de marcharse a la cuidad, a la posada donde pensaba intentar dormirse, a sabiendas que ni siquiera sus propios problemas iban a dejarlo.


	11. Capitulo 11

Federico escalo con agilidad hasta llegar a la ventana de la habitación donde Vieri se hospedaba. En silencio se deslizo hacia dentro. La habitación estaba alumbrada tenuemente por una vela casi consumida y se arrastro a la cama donde el hombre de pelo y ojos negros lo miro fijamente, sin mostrar expresión.

-No.- Murmuro Vieri sin dejar de mirarlo.

-¿Qué?

-Necesitamos hablar.- Federico se asusto un poco por la tranquilidad y pesadez en la voz de su amante, quien se sentó lentamente sin desviar la mirada como habitualmente lo hacía.

-¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto dulcemente, pero un tanto preocupado.

-Estaba pensando… hemm… si yo… te pidiera que te escaparas conmigo… de todo… y de todos… ¿Lo harías?

Federico sonrió. Vieri era taaaaan dulce y sin darse cuenta.

-Supongo- Dijo casi automáticamente.

-E-entonces… ¿A dónde nos… escapamos?- Murmuro sonrojado y completamente avergonzado.

Federico estuvo a punto de responder, sorprendido, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que Vieri estaba diciendo. Él hablaba en serio. Pero por supuesto, Vieri no tenía nada que perder si ellos se "escapaban", pero Federico tenía su familia, sus padres y a sus hermanos a quienes tanto adoraba. No se imaginaba una vida sin ellos. ¿A eso se refería Vieri? ¿A dejar a todos atrás? No podía irse con Vieri, por mas tentadora que fuera la idea.

¿Por qué Vieri le preguntaría algo así? Se quedo pensando hasta que se dio cuenta. De hecho, él ya lo sabía, lo había pensado varias veces pero siempre quiso ignorarlo. La respuesta era sencilla: Ellos no podían estar juntos, no mientras hubiera un montón de personas de por medio. Vieri tenía su vida, sus metas ¡Y qué metas! Federico lo admiraba por eso. Y él también era el único que lo detenía a seguir adelante con ello, el único que siempre lo molestaba cuando no debía, el único que siempre le quitaba el tiempo. Lo estaba dividiendo y también eso afectaba a su familia. Él mismo se estaba dividiendo, tratando de compensar el tiempo que trataba de pasar con cada uno de ellos y Vieri, y no le alcanzaba. Ni a él ni a los demás.

-Me estás haciendo elegir, ¿Verdad? Entre mi familia y vos ¿No?

-Sí.

Federico debatió en silencio. Siempre había soñado la idea de vivir con Vieri feliz y tranquilo ¡Pero nunca sin su familia! Y él no podía dejar a Ezio, Claudia y Petruccio solos, ellos eran una parte tan importante en su vida como lo era Vieri. Y ellos eran más. Y Vieri tenía su vida.

-Lo siento. N-no puedo.- Dijo después de un momento de incomodo silencio y debate- Yo… ti amo, Vieri de Pazzi… pero…

-Ya entendí. Ahora vete.- Gruño sin poder ocultar su expresión, los sentimientos rotos de el amor de su vida por su culpa.

-Espera, déjame explicarte… yo…

-No, en serio, no me importa- Le interrumpió.

-Sí, si importa. No puedo dejar todo atrás, no a mi familia, por más que…

-¡Vattene! ¡Fuera de aquí! Decidiste, ahora adiós.

Ese adiós le atravesó el pecho como una espada. Federico asintió en silencio y salió tal como había entrado.

Se quedo parado bajo la ventana un largo tiempo antes de echarse a correr mientras las lágrimas le mojaban la cara.

Pensó en lo que NO estaba dejando atrás. En su familia, en la sonrisa de Ezio cada vez que éste casi le ganaba una carrera; en la sonrisa de Claudia mientras le trenzaba el pelo y hablaban de cosas sin importancia; en la sonrisa de Petruccio cuando encontraban un ave que les llamaba la atención y Federico lo alzaba girando, diciéndole que la iban a alcanzar. La sonrisa de sus padres, cada vez que lo miraban con orgullo.

A todos ellos necesitaba ver en estos momentos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

No… esto… las cosas salieron mal. Porque Vieri estaba más que seguro que Federico lo elegiría. Se irían a otro país, a España, Francia o algún lugar prospero y prometedor. Pero lo rechazo, porque eso fue lo que paso. Si, se sentía estúpido. Patético. Y de alguna forma horriblemente libre. Libre porque durante tanto tiempo Vieri había estado siempre pendiente de Federico, ligado a sus decisiones y ahora se sentía libre. Aunque se dio cuenta que esa no era la palabra adecuada. La palabra era vacio. Como el espacio que Federico siempre ocupaba ya se desocupo (en sus pensamientos, sus problemas, su pasado, sus planes, toda su vida estaba basada en Federico. Maldita sea.) Ahora se sentía vacio. Sin saber que pensar, sin problemas (de esos que uno se siente casi feliz de preocuparse), sin futuro, sin planes. Si, tenía un problema, uno inmenso del que no podía zafarse tan fácilmente.

Ese lo siento, ese no puedo, había arruinado por completo su vida.

Gruño, frustrado y avergonzado cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a caer. ¡Dio santo! ¡Que él era Vieri de Pazzi, mierda! ¿Desde cuándo andaba llorando por algo malo que le sucedía? No era como si fuera una novedad. Una tragedia más en su vida.

Pero en el fondo, se dio cuenta que todo había cambiado.

Tenía que irse. Marcharse de Firenze por siempre y para siempre. No volver nunca, alejarse lo más que le fuera posible. Ahora.

Salió afuera y el aire puro y frio de la madrugada le hizo sentir peor. Camino a paso rápido hacia el campamento en las afueras de la ciudad y cuando finalmente llego, casi (casi) se sintió culpable por manejar a esas personas como si fueran sus títeres. Luego recordó que realmente estas cosas no le importaban e ignoro ese sentimiento de culpa hasta que desapareció.

Despertó a las personas, dando la noticia falsa que un informante le dijo que las tropas Pazzi los atacarían en un par de horas y los superaban en sobremanera.

Por eso debían irse. Ya. Ahora. Todo debía ser ahora.

Miradas dudosas surgieron pero la mirada de Vieri era imperturbable, siempre fría y demandante. Ninguno se atrevió a cuestionarle, es por eso juntaron todo rápidamente y comenzaron el largo viaje de regreso hacia el pueblo.

Vieri oyó algunos comentarios sobre cuanto odiaban Firenze y de cuan felices estaban de volver nuevamente al lugar donde pertenecían. Malditos marginados de la sociedad. Vieri sentía un rencor evidente hacia todas las personas de la tierra, ya que todas y cada le daban inconscientemente una razón para que él los odiara. Realmente se estaba preguntando si su lugar en el mundo no estaría con gente como esta, personas que se alejan de la aristocracia con aires vengativos.

Pero se dio cuenta que no era cierto.

Él, a diferencia de esa gente, no tenía ganas de auto-superarse. Ya no. Él seguía dependiendo de cosas de su vida anterior y eso era lo que lo hacía tan fuerte y a la vez tan vulnerable. Por eso se odiaba a sí mismo y a todo el que hubiera influido en hacer dependiente.

Se dio cuenta que el pasado era algo que las personas nunca iban a poder cambiar, pero podía arruinarles tranquilamente todo su futuro. Él era una prueba viva de ello.

Paso horas reflexionando, hundiéndose en su propia conciencia que no hacía más que torturarlo por todas las cosas que había perdido en toda su vida.

-Vieri, vamos a descansar- Le aviso alguien detrás de él.

-Ya llegamos, sigan.

-Pero Vieri…

-Sigan.- Ordeno sin ni siquiera darse la vuelta.

-_Necesitamos_ descansar- Enfatizo el hombre, enojándose.

-N…- Los gritos de un joven lo interrumpieron.

-¡NOS ATACAN!- Grito el chico parándose en frente de Vieri. En sus ojos se podía ver el pánico.

Vieri se dio vuelta intentando no perder la calma cuando vio que, efectivamente, los mercenarios de su padre se acercaban para terminar lo que nunca había empezado.

-Hay… que pelear- Dijo cuando todos dirigieron su atención hacia él, tratando de que la duda no interfiriera en su tono de voz.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Es muy importante- Rogo Federico a su padre.

-Federico- Le llamo Ezio- Si Vieri se fue, ¿Por qué deberíamos ir a buscarlo? No tiene sentido.

-¡Si tiene! Yo lo quiero mucho- Dijo con expresión triste al recordar lo que había pasado. Y cuando se dio cuenta que no, que no podía alejarse de él, que era una estupidez elegir, volvió. Pero Vieri ya no estaba. Incluso hizo el esfuerzo de ir a buscarlo al campamento. Ni siquiera el campamento había dejado.

Pero como él no iba a elegir (se negó a elegir entre su familia y Vieri, ahora que lo pensaba era bastante absurdo) le estaba rogando ahora a sus seres queridos que lo acompañaran.

-Pero Federico… no es como si Vieri te fuera a recibir con los brazos abiertos- Ezio parecía molesto.

-¿Por qué no?

-Es imposible- Murmuro para sí mismo- ¡Por qué es Vieri! Nunca vas a llegar a…

-¿Y si te dijera que mentí? Que somos… hum, ¿Pareja? No, eso no. Bueno, somos algo. El me quiere mucho- Sonrió con cariño a su hermanito, quien en su rostro expresaba su completamente de confusión.

-Pero… ¿Cómo…?

-Soy sexy- Declaro jugando.

-Sí, sí, lo sé.- Acordó Ezio y Federico rio- Pero, en serio…

-Larga historia, llena de romanticismo y tragedias. ¡No tengo tiempo ahora! Se fue y tengo que ir a buscarlo.

-Federico- Dijo María sabiendo que a estas alturas era imposible discutir con su hijo.- ¿Qué tan lejos es?- Se resigno.

-Lejos, pero es un lugar agradable. Otras vacaciones vendrían bien- Sonrió divertido y feliz mientras corría hacia la puerta.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Vieri respiro varias veces, sobresaltado y alerta. Hizo un esfuerzo para correr un poco más y llegar a esconderse en un callejón sin salida.

La batalla se había trasladado a un pueblo cercano, cuyo nombre no conocía pero lo había divisado cuando buscaba las afueras de Venecia, la primera vez que escapo de Firenze. Y ahora, la pelea se había convertido en un verdadero juego de "busca y encuentra".

Si te encuentran, corre, pelea o muere. Y si buscas, acecha, pelea o muere. Simple.

Vieri si recostó en la pared respirando agitadamente. Luego se asomo teniendo mucho cuidado de no ser visto. Vio a un mercenario del equipo opuesto escapar de un conocido suyo. Entonces, viendo su oportunidad, intercepto al hombre, quien retrocedió dándose cuenta que estaba atrapado. Poniendo cara de enojado, el mercenario apretó el puño sobre la espada, mirando a Vieri de reojo.

El hombre que Vieri reconoció como alguien de su grupo, ataco sin pensarlo dos veces y con un alarido de dolor, pudo ver antes de morir como la espada del enemigo atravesaba su estomago.

Vieri no perdió el tiempo y lo ataco por la espalda, dejando los dos cadáveres en el suelo antes de volver a esconderse tras el muro.

Escucho voces, una claramente familiar pero, antes de asomarse, ya lo habían acorralado.

-Cazzo.- Escupió mirando que su perseguidor era nada más ni nada menos que su padre.

-Vieri- Saludo con una sonrisa cruel- Me complace tener el honor de quitarte la vida, la que no tuve porque dártela en primer lugar… fue un grave error mío y me disculpo- Su tono era burlón, claramente disfrutando del momento.

-Me gustaría decir que no tengo la misma sangre que un hijo de puta que es capaz de matar a su propio hijo… pero realmente voy a disfrutar esto…- Vieri agarro la espada firmemente e intento atacar. Estaba exhausto, pero él podía con esto. O eso creyó…

Francesco dirigió su defensa al brazo derecho de Vieri, haciéndolo soltar el arma por instinto y agarrarse el brazo. Fue un corte profundo, entre el hombro y el codo y Vieri gimió de dolor cuando vio con horror como la sangre empezó a correr empapándole el brazo y la mano. Inmediatamente se dio cuenta de su error e intento recuperar su espada, pero el pie de su padre sobre ella y una punta afilada en su pecho se lo impidió.

-Sigues siendo un niño ignorante e idiota, Vieri.- Hundió su espada lento pero no profundo donde estaba su corazón- Pero no te preocupes, acabare con eso de inmediato, maldito hi…- Las palabras que iba a decir nunca fueron pronunciadas.

Vieri se horrorizo cuando vio la punta de una flecha asomarse por la garganta de Francesco, quien cayó para un costado rasgándole la piel con la espada que ya estaba desde antes lastimándolo.

Apretó los dientes ante el dolor mientras retrocedía, desviando la vista y sabiendo perfectamente quien había disparado, pero adentro suyo no estaba agradecido. La vida le daba igual desde el momento que salió de Firenze, hace unas hora pero el hecho de ver a su padre morir le revolvió el estomago, mareado por la escena y el cansancio.

Se agarro nuevamente el brazo, el cual le seguía sangrando mientras veía como Pía se acercaba.

-Vieri, ¿Estás bien?- Pregunto inocentemente, como si no acabara de matar una persona.

-¿Te parece que estoy bien?

-No, lo siento…

-Sal de aquí.

-Pero…

-Ve a luchar a si se termina todo. Yo puedo cuidar de mi mismo.- Le dijo bastante enojado y ella la miro dudosa de lo que Vieri acababa de decir, pero no se atrevió a contestarle. Salió del lugar dejándolo solo, con el brazo y el pecho dolientes.

Intento dar un paso, pero se vio imposibilitado por un mareo fuerte y ganas de vomitar. Cayó de rodillas, temblando ligeramente, pero levanto la cabeza cuando oyó que una pelea tenía lugar a pocos metros de donde Vieri estaba.

"Si me encuentran… ojala tengan la piedad de matarme" pensó, a punto de perder la conciencia, con los ojos brillantes de lagrimas por el dolor que lo torturaba.


	12. Capitulo 12

-¡VIERI!- Grito con desesperación Federico al verlo tirado en el suelo, herido. Junto al cadáver de Francesco de Pazzi.

El aludido ni siquiera le respondió y el Auditore entro en pánico.

-Vieri- Le dijo levantándolo suavemente, inspeccionando la herida.

-¿Fe-derico?- Murmuro el otro, apenas consiente con los ojos entrecerrados. Tenía la boca abierta, respirando con dificultad.

-Sí, estoy acá- Trato de tranquilizarlo pero Vieri negó la cabeza.

-¿Por… qué?- Pregunto débilmente.

-¿Por qué estoy acá? Porque te amo, ya lo sabes.

Vieri se quedo callado, como si estuviera reflexionando.

-Llegaste tarde- Dijo con voz casi inaudible, cerrando los ojos.

-¿Qué? Vieri, Vieri, despierta.- Federico se estaba preocupando- Vieri- Lo zamarreo con cuidado- Vieri, no me hagas esto- Se le quebró la voz mientras lo alzaba con cuidado.

Al ver que se libraba una batalla, Federico había dicho que buscaría solo a Vieri y su familia confiaba en sus habilidades, así que esperarían afuera de la ciudad. Pero no se había imaginado que Vieri podía estar herido.

Todo lo que era del pueblo ajeno a la pelea estaba cerrado; ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a encontrar un medico?

Federico recorrió el lugar con cuidado de no toparse a nadie, desesperado e histérico hasta haber ido de punta a punta. Pero nada.

Volviendo al mismo lugar donde empezó, se rindió. Busco alrededor de una hora, pero todo estaba cerrado y solo había gente matándose entre sí, nadie conocido. Nada. No podía seguir arrastrando el cuerpo semi-vivo de su amante. Hasta dudaba que aun estuviera consiente.

Se quedo parado, mirando a la persona que más quería en el mundo agonizar en silencio. Vieri estaba pálido y gravemente herido.

-No, dio mío, no- Abrazo a Vieri con fuerza, dejándose caer contra una de las paredes- Vieri- Los ojos le empezaron a lagrimear.- Vieri no me dejes así, no me…- Se interrumpió a sí mismo cuando se dio cuenta que estaba llorando. Se sentó en el piso, apoyándolo suavemente sobre su regazo.

Vieri abrió los ojos, apenas, respirando pesadamente.

-¡Vieri!- El aludido no contesto, haciendo una mueca de dolor.- No- Murmuro Federico llorando.

Apoyo frente con frente, rodeando a Vieri con fuerza pero a la vez con delicadeza, sin tener la menor idea de que hacer. Odiándose por eso. Odiándose por haberlo dejado solo. Pero amándolo con dolorosa desesperación.

Se escucharon pasos que Federico ignoro.

-¡Vieri!- Grito Viola, seguida de un montón de gritos y murmullos de varias personas.

Viola se tiro arrodillándose en el piso, al lado de Federico y las lágrimas se pudieron ver en sus ojos grandes e inocentes antes de que los ocultara tras las palmas.

-¿No hay ningún médico? ¿Ninguno? ¿Alguien que sepa algo?- Rogo Federico con una pequeña esperanza.

Un hombre dio un paso al frente.

-Mi esposa es curandera, ella debe saber. Creo que puedo ayudar con las cosas que aprendí…

Camino hacia donde estaban Viola y Federico con Vieri e inspecciono cuidadosamente las heridas.

-Necesito algo para cortar la salida de sangre. Si Vieri sigue perdiendo sangre, morirá- A Federico le dieron ganas de llorar nuevamente pero asintió y acostó al Pazzi en el suelo, para luego sacarse el cinturón y ofrecérselo al "medico".

El hombre trabajo con el torniquete y pidió agua para limpiar las heridas.

-Si lo llevamos rápido al pueblo hay posibilidades de que sobreviva- Federico volvió a asentir.

-¡Federico!- Ezio lo llamo antes de aparecer con su familia ante todo el mundo reunido.

Todos se dieron vuelta y Ezio puso una sonrisa de disculpa antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Oh…- Murmuro mientras el "doctor" intento alzar a Vieri.

-Yo lo llevo, dígame donde debo llevarlo.- Dijo Federico y toda la tristeza que sentía por dentro convenció al hombre de confiar en él y darle las instrucciones para que llegara a donde él vivía con su esposa.

Federico subió a Vieri cuidadosamente sobre su caballo y comenzó a galopar, con una pequeña esperanza de que si hacia bien las cosas, todo se pudiera remediar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Vieri despertó, contrayendo el rostro en una mueca de dolor antes de abrir los ojos. Tenía entumecido y agarrotado todo el cuerpo. Le ardía el pecho y no sentía un brazo. El cuerpo le pesaba como si estuviera hecho de piedra y hasta le dolió abrir los ojos.

Lo primero que vio fue la sonrisa resplandeciente de Federico.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos.

-Vieri, estas bien- Susurro Federico con voz entusiasmada.

-¿Bien?- Mascullo enojado. Estar así de adolorido no es precisamente una definición de estar bien.

-Sí, bien. Podrías estar muerto, perdiste mucha sangre.- Comento y Vieri volvió a abrir lentamente los ojos.- ¿Te duele algo?

-Todo.

-Si algo te molesta…

-Tú me molestas.- Le interrumpió deseando un minuto de paz.

-Pero no me pienso ir- Agrego, y ese era un punto que Vieri no iba a discutir.

-¿Dónde estoy?- Pregunto después de un rato de silencio, observando la habitación y las cosas que había en ella.

-En la casa de una curandera de tu pueblo- A Vieri le agrado tanto como le disgustó de que dijera "tu" pueblo.

-Hum- Respondió, restándole importancia.

-Vieri…- Suspiro Federico apoyando su cara cerca de él.

-¿Q-qué?

-Estuve mucho tiempo sin ti.- Se encogió de hombros como si eso explicara todo.

-Solo fue un día. Ni siquiera fue un día entero, deja de…

-Vieri, fueron casi dos semanas.

Se quedaron en silencio, Vieri intentando procesar que había estado casi dos semanas desmayado. Su línea de pensamiento fue interrumpida cuando recibió un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- Le pregunto frunciendo el seño y Federico sonrió.

-Yo…

La puerta se abrió de golpe y una señora entro, junto con la familia de Federico y un par de cabezas de desconocidos curiosos asomaron su cabeza por el umbral de la puerta.

-Despertaste- Dijo la señora y Vieri tuvo que recordarse que esa persona le salvo la vida (en parte) para no hacer un comentario sarcástico de mal gusto como acostumbraba.

-Entonces ya está bien, ¿No?- Pregunto Federico con una sonrisa.

-No bien del todo pero, en general, sí. Necesita descansar mucho para poder recuperarse. Yo le recomendaría no más pelea por un tiempo…

-Sí, lo que diga- Murmuro en respuesta Vieri y la mujer lo miro preocupada.

-Cuídese. Por el bien de todas estas personas.- Vieri bufo para sí pero después de ver la expresión preocupada de Federico se limito a asentir.

-Hey, Viola- Dijo Federico, divertido- Vieri esta medio atontado, ¿Por qué no lo aprovechas?

-¿Uh?- La mirada de Viola y su hermano se encontraron y ella dudo pero después de un silencio y un debate interno, sonrió maliciosamente- Bien… Vieri, quiero que sepas que... ay, dio mío, va a matarme ¿No?

-Sip.- Federico rió.

-Oh, bueno. Me comprometí con Piero así que nada, piénsalo. O mejor dicho, aceptalo…

-¿Podrían salir todos afuera?- Dijo la señora antes de que Vieri pudiera gritarle algo, indicando la salida de manera sospechosa mirando principalmente a Federico y a Viola.- El paciente necesita descanso. SIN TENSIONES…

Todos salieron lentamente, Federico se despidió con un pequeño gesto con la mano y cerraron la puerta. Todos excepto una persona.

Vieri se estremeció al darse cuenta que estaba a solas con Ezio Auditore.

-Me hubiera gustado que murieras, ya sabes…- Dijo sombríamente.

-¿Y qué? Entonces, ¿Vas a matarme ahora?- Lo miro desafiante, sin poder evitarlo.

Para su sorpresa, él se rió sin humor.

-No le haría eso a mi hermano pero no me tientes, Vieri…

-¿Por qué estas acá?- Pregunto yendo directamente a lo importante.

-Quería hacer… como una tregua de paz…

-Vete al diablo.

-No me hagas asfixiarte con la almohada, Vieri…

-¿Es una amenaza?

Ambos se liquidaron con la mirada unos instantes antes de que Ezio rompiera el contacto visual y el silencio con un suspiro.

-Nunca cambias. No entiendo que te ve mi hermano.

-Yo tampoco.- Gruño con sinceridad Vieri y Ezio se volvió a reír.

-Entonces, ¿Tregua de paz?- Volvió a insistir. Vieri se quedo callado un rato, pensativo, antes de responder.

-Vete al diablo.

-Vieri- Ezio ya se enojo, perdiendo la paciencia.

-No voy a intentar asesinarte ni nada de eso pero igual te odio, así que mantengámonos distanciados y fin del asunto.

El ojimiel abrió la boca a punto de contradecirlo pero no dijo nada. Frunció el seño y volvió a intentar decir algo pero fue interrumpido por el ruido estruendoso que hizo la puerta.

-¡Vieri!- La voz radiante de energía lo molesto inmediatamente.- ¿Ezio? ¿Qué…?- Sorprendido, miro a su hermano.

-Nada.- Se apresuro a salir pero se detuvo frente a la puerta.- ¿Vieri?

-¿Qué?

-Estoy de acuerdo- Agrego antes de irse.

Federico arrodillo al lado de su cama, mirando a Vieri con curiosidad.

-¿Qué fue eso?

-¿Importa?- Hizo un intento de apartarse del cuerpo del Auditore pero apenas se movió el cuerpo le empezó a molestar. Además, no pudo evitar su mirada, comparándola sin querer con la de su hermano. Pero definitivamente, prefería los ojos de Federico. Los hermanos tenían miradas parecidas; la de Ezio era salvaje y la de Federico era… también, salvaje pero a su manera. Era brillante, casi luminosa.

Aparto la mirada, avergonzado. Estúpido Federico.

Le sorprendió la tranquilidad de éste, es por eso que no dijo nada ni lo aparto.

-Quiero pensar que no vas a seguir con toda esta locura de la guerra, ¿Verdad?

-Claro que no… no después de un último golpe…

-Vieri…

-Ya tengo todo planeado, traeré el carnavale de Venezia al pueblo.- Sonaba convencido.

-Hemm… espera. ¿Es qué el pueblo no tiene ni nombre?- Pregunto de repente divertido. Vieri queda sorprendido ya que lo había pensado varias veces.

-Yo que sé. Pero te hablo en serio.

-Lo que digas… decidilo cuando no estés medio muerto ¿Si?

-No. Ya lo había pensado… un último golpe de venganza…

-Bueno- Federico suspiro, pasándose una mano por el pelo y alejándoselo de los ojos- supongo que eso no le hace daño a nadie… así que, ¿Por qué no?- Le sonrió descaradamente y Vieri desvió la vista.

-No es como si necesitara tu permiso para…

Dejo de hablar cuando Federico le beso la mejilla. También se dio cuenta que había dicho una mentira. Si Federico no estaba de acuerdo, probablemente afectaría su forma de ver las cosas. Y ese hijo de puta se dio cuenta… y se burlaba.

Federico rozo sus labios otra vez en el mismo lugar antes de murmurar:

-Meser Pazzi, tiene usted mi permiso de celebrar el mejor carnavale que se haya festejado en toda Italia…

Vieri suspiro, rodando los ojos de forma que quedara en claro que estaba siendo molesto. Federico rió tranquilamente.

-¡Ah! Pienso venir a vivir contigo un tiempo. Hable con mi familia y también se quedaran como de visita ¿No será genial?

Vieri frunció el ceño, enojándose por las cosas que todo el mundo le anduvo soltando el día de hoy. Pero después… no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente. Ignoro los problemas pormenores que la idea de Federico y las de los demás conllevaba y se centro en los hechos del presente…. después de todo lo ocurrido, estaba vivo, ¿No? Y junto a Federico… aunque todavía no sabía si eso era precisamente algo bueno. Considerando todo lo que había pasado, quizá no fuera malo…

-Es mas, si vivimos juntos podremos hacerlo todos los días y dormir en la misma cama, abrazaditos y…

O quizas sí era malo…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Vieri se apoyaba sobre la pared de una de las calles. El calor del comienzo de los primeros días del verano le incomodaba y los colores resplandecientes del carnaval lo molestaban.

Sí, todo muy lindo, consiguió sobrevivir, consiguió su maldito carnaval y lo demás. Pero eso no le quitaba el hecho de que era aburrido. Y estúpido. Como el idiota de Federico que se había perdido hace horas dentro de la festividad de alcohol, música y bailes.

El aburrimiento fue más fuerte que él, y termino resignándose a buscar al idiota y exigirle que le prestara algo de atención. No con palabras, por supuesto que no.

La gente tanto como conocida como desconocida, bailaba al compás de una música alegre. Las mujeres de colores y los hombres de traje, algunos con mascaras pintorescas y otros con ropas extravagantes, para la ocasión.

Vieri llevaba un traje también, por obligación. Federico y Viola habían insistido tanto que si usar el traje feo le permitía unos minutos de paz, entonces lo usaría.

Por fin encontró a Federico, riendo y comiendo, como siempre. Se paro detrás de él con los brazos cruzados, esperando a que notara su presencia.

-¡Vieri!- Exclamo y su sonrisa se extendió. En cambio, el otro lo miro con indiferencia.

Federico, sin palabras, entendió el mensaje del Pazzi. Se despidió de los desconocidos con los que estaba y de su familia, caminando fuera de la vista de la gente.

-Yo quería quedarme un rato más- Se quejo pero no estaba para nada decepcionado. Por el contrario, se sentía más feliz que nunca.

Se sentaron en el suelo, lejos de todo el llamativo carnaval. Desde su lugar, Vieri aun podía ver las luces resplandecientes y los gritos de la muchedumbre. Y la música.

Se quedaron en silencio un largo rato, oyendo. Más que oyendo, Vieri fingía hacerlo. Le daba vueltas y vueltas a sus pensamientos, como si no pudiera ponerle un alto a su cerebro para que dejara de pensar.

En cambio, Federico deseaba que toda su vida fuera como ese instante.

Comenzaron a estallar los fuegos artificiales que avisaban el principio del fin del carnaval del día de hoy. Increíblemente deslumbrantes, casi cegadores, de colores preciosos y chispeantes.

-¿No es hermoso?- Susurro. El otro ni siquiera contesto.

-¿Federico?

-¿Si?- Pregunto con dulzura.

-Te quiero.

Federico juro que se podía escuchar el ruido de los latidos de su corazón mientras miraba a un Vieri sonrojado, con la vista clavada en el suelo.

Se quedo perplejo y con la mente en blanco aunque automáticamente sonrió, agregando:

-Yo también.

No quiso desvalorizar su "te quiero" con un "te amo" o un "yo más" pero tampoco quedarse callado.

¿Había pasado de verdad tanto tiempo?

Si.

¿Había valido realmente la pena por un simple "te quiero"?

Si.

Porque para Federico no había sido simple. Para ninguno de los dos. Y no solo significaba que el amor de Vieri era más grande que su orgullo (y vaya que el orgullo de Vieri era grande), sino también fue un impulsor a su propio ego, un "Federico, no importa lo que pase, siempre estaremos juntos. Pase lo que pase." Si Vieri podía decir te quiero él no se rendiría hasta escuchar un "te amo".

De todas formas, los dos sabían que Vieri lo sentía y no tardaría mucho tiempo en admitirlo.

Federico pensó que probablemente la experiencia cercana de la muerte le había hecho repensar por las que nunca habían hecho nada y sin embargo siempre habían estado ahí. Podía ser un punto de vista interesante si consideramos que Vieri jamás hubiera aceptado el compromiso de su hermana. Ni declarársele al amor de su vida. De todas formas, sabía que su punto de vista estaba, en parte, distorsionado por su mente cursi pero podía decir con total seguridad que Vieri de Pazzi lo amaba.

Sea lo que sea que pasaba por la mente de Vieri, a Federico no le importaba. Él estaba feliz. Él es feliz. Sería feliz.

Serian felices.

Lo tomo de las mejillas, viendo con satisfacción como se juntaban el rubor y la sorpresa juntos en el rostro del otro. Apoyo sus labios en los del otro en un beso dulce y tierno al que Vieri correspondió.


End file.
